


You and Me

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, tbh just another hyungwonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: ”I agreed to marry him because I thought he was an ordinary people, not a prince!” Hoseok cried. “I just so afraid if I would mistreat him. You know... I’m such a bad boy, Mom. A very bad one.”“He’ll tame you. Don’t worry.”





	1. Chapter 1

Hoseok started to panic. His minds suddenly went blank as the other man sitting comfortably in the middle of their shared bed, red wine kimono silk wrapped around his lanky body elegantly. “Love, you come home already?” that man smiled, put his book aside from his hands and scooted closer to Hoseok. “I’m sorry, I should waiting for you in the living room like usual and forgetting my book here.” he opened his arms wide.

Hoseok forced a smile to appear. He wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders gently. “That’s fine. You love books more than me, I understand.” he then left a soft kiss in the other’s forehead. “I’m sorry I rarely be home.”

“You’re busy, I understand.” the man looked up and smiled. “Why do you always give me that face? We married for years already and you’re still that afraid to see me?”

_Mom rubbed his forehead softly. “Listen, Shin Hoseok. He’s a Chae. A noble. And you have to treat him like he belongs to heaven. I’m so happy you finally get married, moreover with a good-looking noble. Thanks your lucky stars you got him in your arms.”_

_Hoseok’s body going stiff for a second. “Nobody said he’s a noble! Even he himself didn’t tell me that he’s a prince. Mom... what should I do? How if I treat him wrong? You know I can be so careless all the time...”_

_“No worries, Honey. Just take some weeks off from your busy job and get to know him better. He even gave up his position for being a King to be married with you. Do you understand how much you’re mean to him? If you hurt him even for a little, both physical or mentally, Mommy will disowned you immediately, Shin Hoseok. He’s a prince. Don’t you dare to mess with him.”_

_Hoseok sighed. “Mom. I just met him yesterday. He introduced himself as Hyungwon, not a Chae. And that’s all that I know from him. Actually, this...” Hoseok waved his arms hopelessly in the empty altar, “... arranged marriage isn’t bother me even for a second, but you ruined my heart when you said he’s a Chae. Mom, how can a Chae wants to marry me? I don’t even have a noble blood in my veins!”_

_“Maybe he fell in love with you at the first sight yesterday? As a number one wealthy businessman in this world, surely you’ll attract him right away.”_

_“Mom. He’s a Chae. A noble. A prince.” Hoseok rolled his eyes in disbelief. “He even can buy me and this entire world with just a flick of his fingers! It makes no sense. Now I’m afraid to continue this marriage. I’m afraid, Mom. I’m afraid I can’t be a good husband as he expected that worth dropping a King position. God, I’m shaking right now.”_

_His mom held Hoseok’s trembling hands fondly. “Hoseok, you said you want to marry him, right?”_

_“I agreed to marry him because I thought he was an ordinary people, not a prince!” Hoseok cried. “I just so afraid if I would mistreat him. You know... I’m such a bad boy, Mom. A very bad one.”_

_“He’ll tame you. Don’t worry.”_

“Love?” Hyungwon looked up again to his husband, long fingers caressing the soft skin of Hoseok’s cheeks fondly. “I’m sorry that I’m not good enough.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Hoseok leaned to the touch. “After all those years we married each other, I can’t stop myself for thinking that maybe I would unpurposely hurting you, and I’m so afraid to hurt you... really. You’re mean so much to me. I want to make you happy all the time, but I’m afraid I do it in the wrong way.”

Hyungwon smiled. “Why would you think you’ll hurt me? You never do anything so close to that, anyway. Are you afraid to hurt me because I could demand a divorce and get another prince to be my husband to replace you?”

“Fuck, no. No, you won’t do that.” Hoseok hugged tighter to the lanky body. “No, you won’t leave me. Please.”

And Hoseok basically shaking in his husband’s arms, afraid to let go. Hyungwon giggled. “Of course no, you dummy. I won’t ever leave you even if you’re throwing me out from that window. Really.”

Hoseok inhaled his husband’s scent in desperation. “You know I won’t ever do that, right? How the fuck do you think I could throwing you out from the window if basically I’m so afraid to hurt you?”

“Then stop worrying anything, My Love. I’m not made from glass, I’m not gonna shatter even if you’re unpurposely hurt me. That’s fine, okay? You’re not gonna hurt me that easily, anyway. But quite the opposite. I trained to fight in a war everyday, back in the kingdom. If you’re purposely hurt me, I definitely can do something much worst to you. Don’t worry.” Hyungwon tangled his long fingers in Hoseok’s black hair.

Hoseok sighed. Pushed his husband’s shoulders gently until his lanky body laying flat in the mattress. “I miss you.” Hoseok mumbled in the latter’s chin. “God, I miss you so bad.” Hyungwon hummed, attempting to kiss back Hoseok’s cheek but his husband moved away immediately. “Baby, would you like to come with me tomorrow?”

“Huh? Where to?” Hyungwon raked softly in the back of Hoseok’s ears. “Am I really allowed to go outside? Finally?” he beamed happily and Hoseok’s chest tight with happiness too.

“Of course. I’m allowing you to go outside too, right, from the very first time? But you didn’t want to leave home.” Hoseok brushed his lips over Hyungwon’s cheeks and nose.

“I’m afraid.” Hyungwon whined. “You know I never left my kingdom for outside world. I don’t want to go outside without you.” he curled his fingers in Hoseok’s muscular biceps. “And you rarely around, so I’ll wait for you.”

“God, I’m such a terrible husband.” Hoseok dropped his forehead in Hyungwon’s chest. “I’m sorry, Baby. We’ll go outside, yeah, tomorrow? Basically I have to meet some of my friends to expand our business together, but I miss you so much too... so... will you come?”

“Yes, yes I’ll come! But promise, don’t leave me alone, I’m afraid.”

“I won’t, Baby. I won’t leave you even for a second.” Hoseok licked Hyungwon’s thick lips gently before grazing his teeth in the soft muscles. “God, I love you so much, Mine.”

“I love you more.” Hyungwon’s words muffled in Hoseok’s lips when they deepened the kiss, and Hoseok let out a desperate groan in return.

*

Hyungwon never left his kingdom before they were married, that was the truth. But Hoseok was surprised that his husband didn’t look like it was his first time seeing outside world besides his kingdom. He seemed so relax, enjoying a warm cappucino in one hand and his another tangled with Hoseok’s above the older’s thigh. “How’s that?”

“The coffee? It’s good although a little too sweet. Or you asking me how do I feel? I feel great. I like outside world already.” Hyungwon smiled, putting his cup in the table before wrapping his two hands around Hoseok’s bigger ones. “Is... is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Hoseok smiled back. “I never give a fuck with what people think, anyway. I love you, Baby.”

“I love you more.” Hyungwon looked down from his husband’s stare, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. Hoseok smiled wider. _He’s so perfect,_ he breathed. _I’m so blessed. Thank you so much, God._

“Hoseok, sorry for keep you waiting. Wait, who is this? Another hoe?”

“Mouth, Kihyun.” Hoseok warned with his eyes. “He’s my husband.”

“Woah, I thought you lied to us when you said you were married.” another man with silver hair smiled brightly to Hyungwon. “Hi, I’m Minhyuk! Hoseok’s bestfriend.”

Hyungwon looked up to Hoseok, silently asking for permission. Hoseok nodded while giving a fond stroke in the younger’s back hand. “Hyungwon.” Hyungwon smiled back.

“Oh my God, he’s so gorgeous. Where did you get him? I want someone like him too! Hoseok!” Minhyuk squealed.

“Well, Mommy arranged our marriage.” Hoseok scoffed. “Where’s my little baby?”

“He’s on the way.” the pink haired man answered. “Hi, I’m Kihyun. Sorry for already calling you names before. I didn’t know that you’re Hoseok’s husband. May I ask you something? What’s your family name?”

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip while looked up to his husband again. “Shin. Because he’s mine.” Hoseok answered mindlessly before sipping in Hyungwon’s coffee.

“I mean his real family name before he became yours, Hoseok.” Kihyun snorted.

“Sorry. That’s a sensitive topic.” Hoseok smiled and Kihyun eyeing Hyungwon who looked somehow uncomfortable from that simple question. His long fingers wrapped tightly around Hoseok’s hand and Kihyun frowned even more.

“How did both of you meet?” Minhyuk beamed. “I nearly had a broken heart when Hoseok didn’t invite us to your wedding.”

“Our marriage was arranged and yeah, we just had our families. We’re sorry, but we didn’t want to ruin Hoseok’s reputation in the business just from marrying me.” Hyungwon replied slowly, long fingers raking slightly in Hoseok’s hand veins.

“Aaah...” Minhyuk nodded in understandment. “Same sex marriage isn’t common yet here, so we understand.”

“Since when you got him?” Kihyun still eyeing Hyungwon who busying himself with Hoseok’s hand.

“Next month gonna be our three years anniversary.” Hoseok pulled their hands closer to his lips and kissed Hyungwon’s back hand fondly. The latter looked down immediately, hiding a sheepish smile that bloomed widely in his face.

“And here I am, thinking that all of _that_ was a lie.” another man with midnight blue hair appeared behind Kihyun’s back. “Such a lucky bastard.”

“Well, I am.” Hoseok shrugged his shoulders cockily. “Have a sit. Should we start now?”

“I can move a bit to give you some spaces, Love.” Hyungwon said, big eyes staring innocently at his husband.

“No, no. Don’t you dare move an inch from me.” Hoseok held tighter in Hyungwon’s hand. “I don’t want you to be alone, Baby. That’s fine, it’s okay. Really.”

Hyungwon gave up. Curling his right hand around Hoseok’s left thigh while the latter started to scribble something in his notes. Minhyuk cooed to the scene.

“Well, that was a romantic shit. Never thought Hoseok is the first one who would settle down and gave his whole life in someone’s hand like this.”

“Remember how he kept bringing home some hoes from the bar and fucked them just for a night? What a heartless bastard. But look at him now. Glowing, happy, and doesn’t want to separate with his husband. Must be fall in too deep, right, Mate?” Changkyun mocked in addition.

“Can you please shut the fuck up and focus on our business instead? Stop talking about the past, you’ll make my husband uncomfortable.” Hoseok sighed. “And yes, I’m in love, I’m married, but I don’t think that relevant with our project, right? So please stop.”

“You’re changed, that’s why we’re surprised, Hoseok.” Kihyun corrected. “We barely see each other in the past three years, and there are some differences before and after your marriage, but let’s talk about this another time.”

“I appreciated that so much, Kihyunnie.” Hoseok smiled happily before turned back to his husband. “Come here.” Hyungwon obeyed right away. Scooted his face closer with eyes closed, and Hoseok wasted no time to kiss his cheekbone deeply. “I love you.” he breathed before smiling widely.

“I love you more.” Hyungwon answered, smiled as wide and let his husband turned back to face his friends to work. Besides they were all gasped, watching at them in disbelief like Hoseok just crushed his husband’s head as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Like any other nights when he could sleep beside his husband, Hoseok would use the chance to held Hyungwon’s hand gently, eyes never leaving the angelic sleeping face although Hyungwon already dead to the world in the past three hours. He already promised himself not to think about that again, but he can’t help himself. Hyungwon was an unique person and Hoseok as his husband couldn’t dig any informations from him. That was insane.

As everybody in this country knew, Chae was a rare family name. Or particularly, an exclusive one. The Chaes already being their King from generations to generations and they had this strange unwritten rule that the folks would never saw their King’s family, both in flesh on in the photos. Even weird, they would saw new rised King in the public after the assignation eventhough they didn’t have any clue what the king looked like or did they capable to do that or not.

In this generation, the Chae King had 3 sons. Their names were Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, and Jooheon. And although the whole nation didn’t even know how they looked like or how old are they now, they started making rumors that Hyungwon would be the next King, and Hoseok proved it himself. How Hyungwon dropped the offer to be a King and let his older brother, Hyunwoo, to take over the position.

Nobody, of course, didn’t know about those heated arguments between the King and his Hyungwon. They just accepted that the rumors were wrong and Hyunwoo now became their new King. Hoseok still remembered how terrified he was when he and Hyungwon already married and the King invited them for dinner, for the very first time Hoseok became their family. Hyungwon’s brothers were likely the same, muscular body and soft hearts, even Jooheon had beautiful dimples and Hyunwoo’s eyes always crinkle adorably when he was smiling.

And there was Hyungwon. The only one Chae sons with lanky body, modelesque posture, soft features, and stubborn personality. Didn’t resemble of a prince at all. If Hyunwoo and Jooheon always obeying anything his father’s said, Hyungwon would considering it first before spat it back if that wasn’t necessary. And to be honest, Hoseok was shocked when he knew one of the Chae princes was gay. Or maybe they all were, but accepting to marry girls from their father’s demand. Nobody knows.

And again, Hyungwon didn’t want to tell him any further about their noble lives. Hoseok just knew he couldn’t tell anybody about his husband’s true identity, that he was a prince, their prince, who for now lived separatedly from his family and followed his husband to the outside world. He even insisted to change his family name to Shin, Hoseok’s family name (although Hoseok more than happy to be one of those Chae, to be honest) and started the whole new life as Shin Hyungwon, Hoseok’s husband.

Hoseok didn’t get any coherent replies about all questions in his head related to his husband because Hyungwon always looked uncomfortable and Hoseok promised not to hurt him. So he stopped asking, although they gnawing endlessly in his chest.

_How can... a prince, involving in some random arranged marriage that his Mom made and dropping the offer to be a King just to marry him?_ Whenever he thought about that, it didn’t even make any senses in his brain. _A Chae, chose him over position of a King? Moreover, they didn’t even know each other!_

There were something in him that made Hyungwon did those nonsense acts, but he didn’t know what. Clearly, Hyungwon didn’t even need his money or fame, and he was fine waiting for Hoseok came home from works all the time and barely doing nothing. He didn’t know exactly what was his motive, but he knew he couldn’t suspecting anything to his husband.

And in this three years, Hyungwon was being the one who meant the whole universe to him. What his Mom said was true though, Hyungwon successfully tamed his beast side, and made him completely in love for the younger. He remembered how the first months they lived together, Hoseok scared to do anything wrong to the prince and Hyungwon just awkwardly accompanied him whenever the situations.

That was it, before they opened up and talked about anything (not related to the noble life, of course). How in one rare ocassion Hoseok followed Changkyun to the bar and they wasted their night together before Hyungwon smelled alcohol in his clothes back home, but he didn’t say anything. He kept showering Hoseok with love, and Hoseok was drowning in guilt after that.

Now, it felt like Hoseok couldn’t do anything right in his life without Hyungwon around. Although the younger barely do anything to help, but his presence already more than enough for him. His overflowing affections surely could ease Hoseok’s bad day and he really wanted to keep him close every single time. _Is it a prince’s charm or what?_ Well, Hoseok won’t complain though, he loved his husband more than anything for now, even he hugged his Mom tightly to express his gratefulness for already being arranged marriage with the prince. _Well, who would refuse a prince, right?_

Don’t mistake him. Hoseok wasn’t the one who would use Hyungwon’s fame and wealth for himself, use the chance to be one of the Chaes (living in glamorous kingdom and all), but he couldn’t quite understand how those Chae princes sparked something beautiful inside, like they had undefeated aura that intimidating but also would make you weak in the knees. And apart from being his husband, Hoseok had to agree that Hyungwon had the most perfect aura. The younger definitely looked like he lived in the kingdom all the time, every single things he did proving that he learned high class elegance manner, that obviously made Hoseok fell deeper for his husband.

_God, he loved him so so much._

Hoseok kissed Hyungwon’s long fingers gently and darted his stare up to his face to be meet with those big beautiful brown eyes staring back at him innocently. Hoseok smiled. “Am I waking you up? I’m sorry, Baby.”

“No.” Hyungwon mumbled in the back of Hoseok’s hand. “I need the bathroom, so I accidentally awake.”

Hoseok giggled. “Okay then, go.” he placed another deep kiss in his husband’s back hand before release it from his own. Hyungwon sat up, wrapping Hoseok with the blanket and kissed his forehead gently.

Three years, and Hoseok still felt like his heart skipped a beat whenever Hyungwon did something to him. Sure, the younger became much bolder in his acts everytime, and Hoseok won’t ask it any other way. He loved the fact that in the first time they barely touched each other, slept with a bolster separating them in the middle of the bed, awkwardly staring each other at breakfast, and now finally, they felt like didn’t want to separate from one another. He was in love. _So deep._

“Love, why don’t you sleep? Am I taking too much space?”

Hoseok stared to his side in an instant. “No, I just thinking about something. You came back already?”

Hyungwon hummed. “Is it... about me?”

“Yeah, less or more.” Hoseok smiled. “You know I love you so much, right?”

Hyungwon nodded, a slight blush appeared in his cheeks. “I love you more.” he fidgetted with the hem of his pajama sleeve. “Love, I want to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Minhyuk asked for my number when you were ordered the cake with Kihyun before...” he looked up to Hoseok with guilt dripping from those big eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this earlier. But- I didn’t answer any of the messages!”

Hoseok laughed, opening his arms that covered in their cashmere blanket and Hyungwon scooted closer to his lover’s hug in no time. “Well, well. I don’t know where to start. But first, Baby, of course you can give anybody your number, who didn’t scream any harm for you, alright? And about Minhyuk... you didn’t have to feel so guilty about that. I knew my ganks, they won’t do any harm to you. And if they do, I’ll kill them right away.” Hoseok gently tangled his right hand to Hyungwon’s hair. “Feel free to answer his messages, but you know the line.”

Hyungwon hummed again. “Yeah, I won’t tell about the actual me, don’t worry.” he buried his face in Hoseok’s bare chest. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine, Baby. Why would you apologize for? They’re good guys and I believe you’ll like them. That’s not a big deal, right?”

Hyungwon raked his fingertips slowly over the smooth skin of Hoseok’s back. “But- I don’t know. I just don’t feel right whenever he texted me. Like I’m cheating with someone else behind your back. I don’t like the feeling.”

Something warm tingled in Hoseok’s chest. “It’s okay, Baby, you’re not cheating. Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Changkyun are my friends since we were little. I believe they won’t take you away from me, anyway. Or would you like to cheat with them, huh?” he teased.

“No, Love. I don’t need anybody else. I just love you.” Hyungwon brushed his thick lips over Hoseok’s collarbone. “I’m sorry. I promise not to answer the messages.”

Hoseok smiled wider. “It’s okay, Baby. If you want to answer, then answer. I’m not going to stop you. Don’t be that guilty, I’m cool with that.” he kissed deeply to the prince’s forehead. “Besides, it’s Minhyuk. I would never get upset with my own ganks. They’re like my family.”

Hyungwon nodded in his husband’s neck. “Thank you, and I’m sorry, Love, once again.”

“You’re not doing anything wrong, so stop apologizing or I’ll bite you.” Hoseok threatened playfully while nuzzling his face in his husband’s neck that got some ticklish giggled in return.

*

“Correct me if I’m wrong. The meeting will be started at 11, right?” Hoseok tried to button up his silk shirt in one hand and the other still holding his phone steadily in front of his ear. “Yeah, and after that?” Hyungwon walked over to help his husband fixed his outfit in silence. “I thought you mentioned some business dinner or what? ...thank you, Baby.” Hoseok kissed his lover’s cheekbone fondly.

Hyungwon nodded, attempted to move from Hoseok’s space but the older pulled him closer, silently hugging him while his minds still occupying with works. Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist gently. Face buried in the broad shoulder and he couldn’t help himself for brushing his nose above the silk material, smelling his husband all over.

Although they were sharing the same closet, the same room, the same home, but he didn’t quiet understand how Hoseok’s smell could be that masculine and intoxicating at the same time. It must be his natural scent, but it smelled so good and Hyungwon felt like he could smell his husband all day long and never be tired. He moved his face to smell along his neck, and Hoseok tilted his head almost immediately, giving more access to Hyungwon to smell him better.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in an hour.” Hoseok pulled his lover closer, like he was afraid to let go, like always. “Please arrange a project meeting with Mr. Im, Mr. Lee, and Mr. Yoo somewhere in this week. I know I’m full-packed, but don’t place it around weekend. I’d love to spend my whole time with my husband- what?”

Hyungwon smiled in Hoseok’s neck. He still couldn’t believe he had him now. Although they didn’t know each other from the first time (actually they did, but likely Hoseok didn’t remember about that), Hoseok didn’t even know who he was, but he was glad the older still wanted to continue their marriage.

Hyungwon was typical someone who didn’t easily fell in love, but if he did, he would give even his soul to that person. He won’t think twice to love them with all his heart, with his all well-being. And Hoseok took that honor to be the one Hyungwon loved with all he had. He remembered how the first time they met for arranging the schedule of their marriage and Hyungwon felt lovestruck in the first sight to the older.

Sure, Hoseok wasn’t someone who lived in the kingdom like him, he even didn’t have any blood related noble, but something in him made Hyungwon couldn’t look away eventhough he willed his eyes to. His husband had the most beautiful smile, paired with his gorgeous pale skin, and _casual-but-deadly-heartthrobbing_ style that made Hyungwon desperately hoped he agreed to continue their marriage. And he did. Hyungwon never felt so happy in his entire life before, he never thought that married with his love at first sight was this incredible.

He remembered what his Mom told him the night before he married,

_“You have to promise me one thing, Chae Hyungwon. When he finally become yours tomorrow, you have to love him wholeheartedly. Don’t argue him, don’t make him upset, don’t fight him, and give him as much love you can give. He’ll be your leader in life, and you have to obey and follow him everywhere even if he asks you to jump down from a cliff. Are we make it clear?”_

And Hyungwon was all in. After the second they finally became husbands, he was ready to give his husband everything he needed and wanted. Hoseok didn’t know about this, but this love wholeheartedly thingy made Hyungwon was so sure to gave up anything just to be close to his lover.

He didn’t mind if he couldn’t become a King, he wasn’t a part of a Chae anymore, or being hated with the whole world as long as Hoseok was there, with him. That was fine, and he was in so deep already. He loved him so so much, and so afraid to think if Hoseok would leave him for anything. _God, he was scared to death._ But he knew he believed his lover more than anything. He believed they would last forever.

“I love you so much.” Hyungwon breathed in Hoseok’s scent once again before buried his face in the broad shoulder, arms hugged tighter.

“You know I love you more than anything.” Hoseok mumbled in his husband’s exposed shoulder. “You’re mean the whole universe to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok clicked open his front door before stumbled lightly to pull off his shoes. He locked the door again and his eyes darted tiredly to the clock. Almost three, in the fucking morning and he just came back from work. _Hell_.

He put his bag slowly in the table, afraid to wake his husband in this ungodly hour and froze. He spotted Hyungwon curled in the couch, his favorite book in one hand and another gripping the blanket loosely. Hoseok’s heart sank. _What the fuck_.

He paced steadily in the wooden floor, approaching his husband and lift him to his arms before softly tucked him in their bed. Hyungwon stirred. “Love?” he blinked drowsily while gripped in the muscular arms.

“Shh, that’s fine. Sleep again for now.” Hoseok smiled, placing a deep kiss his lover’s forehead.

“I’m sorry I overslept when waiting for you.” he looked so guilty and Hoseok didn’t know what to answer. “My Love wants to have a bath? I’ll run the water, yeah?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just brush my teeth and wash my face before go to bed. I don’t think it’s healthy for having a bath in the night time? Although basically I don’t really care with something like that, though. But you can sleep first, Baby. I’ll be back.” Hyungwon nodded in understandment to Hoseok before the older made his way to the bathroom.

Less than ten minutes later, Hoseok came back to their bedroom carefully to be meet with Hyungwon holding a glass of water in one hand and his another gripping Hoseok’s pajama pants. Hoseok knew Hyungwon learned to adapt with him very well in this past three years. He knew exactly Hoseok needed to drink before sleep, how he always shirtless to sleep, how he loved getting patted in the back when he was so close to dreamland, and many more.

Hoseok felt uneasy for some seconds. “Baby...” he started, wearing the pants in one go before gulping down the water slowly. “Stop cutting your rest time just for me. I don’t want you to be tired, okay? You’re the one with Chae Prince as the title, but you’re spoiling me all the time like I’m the one who got that.”

“Uhh- I’m sorry...”

“No, I didn’t say that because you do anything wrong. I love your affections, okay? But you don’t have to wait for me until dawn like this. It’s not good for your health. I don’t want you to be sick, alright? Let’s go to sleep now.” Hoseok laid down in the bed and opened his arms for his husband.

“Yeah... okay...” Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly, crawling in the bed and buried himself in his lover’s arms. “I’m sorry.”

“No, please stop. Why do you keep apologizing? You’re not doing anything wrong, okay? Stop.” Hoseok’s tone sounded so cold although he didn’t mean it like that and Hyungwon startled in his arms. “No, no. Please, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to scold you, Baby. I guess I’m just tired... so my voice sounded so harsh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Hyungwon mumbled in Hoseok’s collarbone. “Let’s go to sleep.” he patted the older’s back gently and Hoseok cursed himself for accidentally scaring his husband like that. _Control yourself, Hoseok. Remember what Mommy said, treat him right, you heartless bastard._

 

 

 

Hoseok remembered that day was Saturday, and basically he and Hyungwon could slept all day long or just lazying around the house, but his blurry mind was quickly alarmed when he didn’t feel his husband’s warmth anywhere near his body. He opened his eyes abruptly to be meet with nothing. His side bed was cold, like it didn’t have any occupants there before.

Hoseok let out a sigh, closing his eyes and focusing himself to hear anything outside their bedroom’s door. Actually, Hoseok could get up and checked around the house but his back still felt so stiff and he just wanted to curl comfortably around his husband arms, but the said man was nowhere to be seen.

And he was right, he faintly heard his husband talking with someone outside along with the sound of their coffee machine. _What the fuck? A guest?_ Hoseok looked up to the clock in the night stand. _In fucking 7 in the morning when he and Hyungwon could barely slept just for three hours?!_

He forgot about his back pain and stood up, opening the bedroom door and all ready to spit fire to the intruders of their lazy day... before he froze in his place.

“Hyungnim.” a dimpled man who sat in front of his husband stood up and gave a perfect ninety degree bow to Hoseok.

“What the fuck?” Hoseok gasped. “Heonie, you’re the Prince. I should get on my knees to greet you, not this way around.” Hoseok gave him a bow too, although not that perfect.

“You’re the one who married my older brother, Hyungnim. You’re my brother in law, or should I say, the supposed Chae King’s husband? You have all my respect.”

“Heonie, you make him uncomfortable.” Hyungwon warned his brother and made him sat down again. “Give me a second.” he said before pushed Hoseok back to their bedroom. “Why did you awake? It’s still too early to get up in your lazy day, Love.”

“I couldn’t feel you by my side so I accidentally awake.” Hoseok yawned. “Why is Heonie here? Something happened in the kingdom?”

“Yeah, something.” Hyungwon looked over their closed door. “Maybe... I should go back with Heonie to the kingdom.”

Hoseok’s arms that sneakily wrapping around his husband’s waist stilled. “What? You should- what? Go back to the kingdom? But why?”

Hyungwon smiled softly. “I’ll tell you if anything already settled down later, okay?” he tangled his long fingers in Hoseok’s black hair. “Should we go to sleep again?” those thick lips kissed away Hoseok’s frown in his forehead.

“But, Baby...” Hoseok whined while clutching his Hyungwon’s pajama desperately. “You can’t leave me alone...”

“I won’t be long, Love. Maybe just some days, or a week at its maximum.”

Hoseok gasped. “A week? How do you think I could survive a fucking week without you? Baby...” Hoseok begged, pout formed in his lips. “Please... a week is so damn long.”

“I know, Love. But although I married you, I still part of the Chae, right?” Hyungwon smiled to his pouty husband. “Don’t give me that face. I won’t be long, I promise.” he rubbed lovingly to the older’s forehead.

“Can I go with you?” Hoseok tried, anticipating for the answer.

“Are you sure you’ll go with me?” Hyungwon darted his gaze to some papers that sticked in the mirror before back to his husband. Hoseok’s full-packed schedules for _a month_.

Hoseok groaned in desperation. “Damn hell...” he cursed. “God, I’ll going insane!”

*

Hyungwon looked up to his husband who still comfortably seated in their dining room, eyes focusing in the sea of papers on the table and his left hand clutched a phone near his ear. “I can’t find the agreements. Do you keep them?” he sorted the papers in one quick motion and huffed. “Is that so? By the way, is Eunha already in the office? Call her to check the agreements, maybe I left them in my table or something...”

Hyungwon biting his bottom lip mindlessly. Jooheon would pick him up to come back to the kingdom, and to be honest, he wasn’t ready at all to leave his husband all by himself. He surely would miss him the second he closed the front door, because he wasn’t ready to live apart from his husband. He knew he was to clingy, but that was the truth. Like all of you didn’t know already, he loved his husband _so so much_.

_“I really am sorry, I’m so late. The meeting run out too long. I apologize, once again.” a blond haired man bowed perfectly in front of some people who already sat there for almost twenty minutes. “I’m so sorry...” he mumbled again before his eyes met accidentally with Hyungwon’s, the gummy smiled appeared softly and Hyungwon felt his heart skipped a beat to see that._

_“We’re sorry.” Mrs. Shin smiled apologetically to Hyungwon and his Mom. “He’s really busy these days, although I already told him to cancel some of his schedules for this important meeting...”_

_“Mom!” the man warned his mother with his eyes, but he smiled widely to the other guests. “I apologize, once again. Maybe, we can directly go for arranging the schedules?”_

_“I’d like to see you know your soon to be husband first, Hoseok-ssi.” Hyungwon’s mom smiled to the man. Hoseok gasped for a moment._

_“Oh my God. I’m so sorry.” he cried. “Hi there, I’m Hoseok. Your soon to be husband?” he offered his hand to Hyungwon who took it immediately, blush crept up in his face._

_“Hyungwon.” the prince bit his bottom lip to restrain the happy squeal in his throat. “Nice to meet you.”_

_“The pleasure is mine.” Hoseok rubbed his thumb over Hyungwon’s back hand and the younger felt something sparked from there. “I hope everything’s going well until the day we become husbands.”_

_“Me too.” Hyungwon wished with all his heart, eyeing the man of his dreams once again before unwillingly released his hand from Hoseok’s grip._

“Baby.” Hyungwon looked up immediately, to be meet with Hoseok who already leaned in the table in front of him, eyes worried and big palms rubbed fondly in Hyungwon’s cheeks. “Are you okay?”

“Yes- no. No.” Hyungwon sighed. “I don’t want to go.”

“Don’t say that.” Hoseok smiled. “You said there’s something happened in the kingdom, so you have to come back. I’ll be fine, I’ll try.”

Hyungwon chuckled. “I really don’t want to go. I just want to be here, with you.” he leaned forward and crashed himself in his husband’s hug.

“Me too.” Hoseok kissed Hyungwon’s forehead gently. “But you have to go, right? Or it’s okay not to go? If that so, I demand you to be here.”

“I wish it’s that easy.” Hyungwon sighed again in Hoseok’s chest. “You know Father.”

“It’s okay, then.” the older rubbed up and down onto Hyungwon’s back. “You have to go. I’ll be fine, and so will you. We’ll meet again after everything’s alright, yeah?” he cupped his lover’s face and made the big innocent eyes staring at his intently. “I love you so much. Please be fine for me.”

“I’ll promise you anything, My Love. I love you so much too.” Hyungwon smiled, long fingers rubbed fondly over his husband’s big ones while their eyes still locked to one another.

“Kiss me now.” Hoseok smiled back, let the younger leaned closer and closed his eyes slowly. Hyungwon learned to please his husband quickly back then, so he always knew Hoseok loved to suck his bottom lip whenever the younger’s in his reach.

He pushed his bottom lip into Hoseok’s parted lips and sucked into his husband’s upper lip instead. The older hummed, teeth grazing playfully over the thick flesh while his muscular arms pulled the lanky body closer. Hyungwon wrapped his arms protectively around Hoseok’s broad shoulders in return, deepening the kiss while long fingers tangled with his lover’s black hair.

Hoseok groaned in his husband’s lips. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Hyungwon giggled, face nuzzled gently into Hoseok’s neck. “You can have all of me without exception, Love.”

Hoseok smiled, still with eyes closed. “I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Isn’t she beautiful?”

Hyungwon nodded gracefully. “She absolutely the definition of beauty, King Salman.” a soft smile gracing in his lips.

The old king grinned widely. “Don’t you want to take the honor to marry him, Prince Hyungwon?”

“Me?” Hyungwon looked at him in surprise.

“We’re apologize, King Salman. But my second son insisted not to marry. If you’re giving us the honor to marry Princess Aisha, probably Jooheon could be the one.”

“Ah, what a pity. You’re perfect in everything, Prince Hyungwon. Why don’t you want to marry?”

_Because I already married?_ Hyungwon smiled again to the King. “I don’t need someone yet for now, King Salman. I apologize.”

“Do you take a liking in someone else, Prince?”

_Yes. My husband._ “No, King. Nobody.” Hyungwon tried to look convicing, although actually his palms already abused from how hard he clenched his fists in them. He wanted to go.

“We’re apologize once again, King Salman.” King Chae smiled apologetically to his relation.

“Just a pity, King Chae, but that’s understandable. Our kids had their own lives.” King Salman smiled back. “So... Prince Jooheon, what do you do?”

 

 

 

 

“Father.” Hyungwon bowed perfectly in front of the older man hours later after the meeting. “I apologize for already bothering your rest time.”

“What is it, Won-ah? Don’t be that formal.”

“I’m sorry, but can you please exclude me in any business meetings like before?” Hyungwon sighed. “I’m married, Father. That’s no use for them to introduce their princess to me.”

“Like King Salman said, such a pity. You could get any beautiful princess out there, Hyungwon. Both physically and mentally, yet you opposed me to marry those princess and chose a man? He’s not your level, he isn’t even a noble.”

“Father, we’ve talked about this.”

“And what? It’s almost three years, Hyungwon. You could divorce him and marry a princess. I want another grandsons.” his father sighed. “What do you see in him anyway? Just because he’s handsome, had a good body, and wealthy? That’s not changing the fact that he isn’t a noble, and a prince like you should get a princess, not a lowly people like him. Moreover a man. Such a disgrace.”

“I understand. I sincerely apologize for already being a disgrace to the family, but I can’t divorce my husband, Father. He’s everything I need in this world and I apologize, once again, for being a rebel. If you excuse me, I’ll take my leave now.” he bowed perfectly in front of his father.

“I’m dissapointed, Hyungwon. So much. You’re my golden child, yet you betray me like this.”

“I apologize.” Hyungwon bit his quivering lip immediately. “Please exclude me in those kind of meetings next time, Father. I don’t want to purposely betray you more. I really am sorry.”

“We’re not done yet, Hyungwon.” his father huffed. “I want to ask you something.”

“As you wish, Father.” Hyungwon forced a smile to appear.

“How can...” the older man rubbed his grey beard slowly. “... I make you divorce that lowly human of yours?”

Hyungwon felt like something stabbed him right in the chest. “What?” he blinked confusedly to his father. “Make me? Divorce my husband?”

“Should I disowning you as one of the Chae? Or should I make him gives you back to the kingdom willingly?”

A flash of Hoseok soft smile when he accidentally met his gaze gnawing at his heart. “Whatever you think possible, Father. But I’ll still say the same. I won’t divorce him, eventhough you want to disowning or hurt me, I still won’t give up on him.”

“Wow, really?” King Chae stood up from his throne, walked gracefully to his second son and smiled. “What an amazing son in law, isn’t he? He could make my golden child becomes this brave to me.” he gripped Hyungwon’s jaw tightly. “Impressive.”

Hyungwon shut his eyes immediately, trying to breath regularly and didn’t look too shaking in front of his father. The older man would get quite handsy to his sons since they were teenagers and rebelling what he said.

“I already hurt you enough these past 28 years. Maybe I should hurt that lowly human instead.” his father released his grip and smirked wickedly to Hyungwon. “I’ll get much fun hurting him, don’t you agree?”

Hyungwon was quick to drop down to his knees, bowed wholeheartedly in front of his father’s feet. “No, Father. Please. He’s my everything, don’t hurt him. Please, Father.”

“He’s your everything?” King Chae lifted Hyungwon’s chin with the tip of his shoe. “I’m betrayed so bad. You’re not supposed to say something like that to me, Chae Hyungwon. Your whole life must be dedicated fully to this kingdom, not in a lowly human’s palms.”

“I really am sorry, Father. But he’s truly my everything. I would-“

“Enough, Gentlemen.” an elegant woman walked calmly to them. “Darling, you can’t shove your foot to your own son like that. Hyungwon, get on your feet, Baby.”

Hyungwon stood up, big eyes still sparked begs to the King. “Father, please.”

“Go to your room, Mommy will talk to Father.” that elegant woman looked over her shoulder and smiled assuringly to her second son.

King Chae scoffed. “Here we go again. You always stand up for him no matter what, Dear.”

“You said he’s your golden child, isn’t he? Well, he’s my favourite too.” Queen Chae smiled wider. “Go now. Mommy loves you so much, Baby Turtle.”

Hyungwon let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Mommy. Me love you more.”

*

_It was supposed to be so easy. But his heart screamed in disgust whenever his father ended up introducing him to those his relation’s princesses. There were many beautiful princesses, of course, but Hyungwon didn’t feel any kind of attractions to them. And he thought that everything must be did in love. If he didn’t love them, why he should marry them, right?_

_Although all of that was just a business marriage or anything, Hyungwon didn’t care. He prefer to single until his death than marry someone he didn’t love. But his father always said that he must married. No proper reasons, but he had to, with one of those princesses. But again, he didn’t feel like he would do that in the near future. He was still 23. He felt like he was still young enough to marry, moreover with anyone he didn’t want. He was stressed, so bad._

_That day, he and Jooheon sneaked out from the kingdom to the outside world. His little brother said the life was fascinatingly different from their kingdom and he would like to show his elder to some great foods. “So, Hyung... I heard you’re considering to marry Princess Mary?”_

_“Why should we discuss that here, Heonie? I don’t feel like want to talk about that. Moreover, I’m not considering anything, I don’t want to marry.”_

_“Hyung.”_

_“No. You can’t force me. I don’t want to marry anyone if I don’t like them, Heonie.”_

_“C’mon, Hyung. It’s just a business-“_

_“Because that just a business, Heonie, that’s why I don’t want to do that. I want a true love, not just a fake relationship.” Hyungwon felt uncomfortable from his little brother’s pushover. “I’ll go to the bathroom.”_

_He walked quickly to the restroom, leaning hopelessly to the sink. God, why did he born in the noble life, in the first time? He just want to live normally. Looking for his true soulmate and not some fake business marriage. It’s insane. Hyungwon breathed heavily, eyes closed in desperation. Feels like he just wanted to end his life right now._

_Someone entering the restroom, Hyungwon could hear that from the steady footsteps, and a sweet heavy voice interrupted his thought. “Hey, dude, are you okay? You look pale.”_

_Hyungwon opened his eyes, and that guy worriedly staring back at him. “I’m fine, thank you for asking.”_

_“Uhh- are you sure?”_

_Hyungwon smiled. That guy had an adorable lisp, he thought. “Yeah, I’m one hundred percent sure.”_

_“Hoseok, stop hitting on any beautiful people you see. C’mon, we’re late. Changkyun will yell at us.” the third guy peeked his head in front of the restroom door and sighed._

_“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” the lisp guy washed his hands quickly, drying them later and smiled to Hyungwon. His eyes formed a beautiful crescent moon and a big gummy smile appeared breathtakingly. “It’s okay not to be okay sometimes, but I hope you’ll always smiling. You had the most beautiful smile I ever seen.” he stratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s nice to meet you. Hope we can meet again some times.”_

_Like that, and he bowed lightly before disappeared to the front door. Hyungwon froze for some seconds. How did he know that he’s not fine? Is that too obvious?_

_Hope we can meet again some times..._

_Hyungwon smiled. One hand crept up in his left chest, where his heart now pounding erratically from the last hope that guy said. “Me too. I hope we can meet again some times, lisp guy.”_

Hyungwon clicked open his front door carefully to be meet with his husband’s back facing him completely, one hand holding the phone and another busy looking for something in his notes.

“I understand that completely, Mr. Lee. But I have to apologize, once again, I never accepting any business meeting in the weekend.” Hoseok ruffled his hair in desperation, still oblivious that his husband already stood behind him after locking the door and put his shoes neatly in the rack. “I’m married, thank you.”

Hyungwon couldn’t help himself to hug the older gently, felt the other man tensed for a second before relaxed almost immediately. He hugged tighter, buried his face completely in his husband’s bare back and smelled him hungrily. He missed him, so so much.

“I apologize, once again, Mr. Lee. I’ll see you on Monday?” Hoseok smiled to the receiver although his relation couldn’t see it. “Thank you. Have a good day.” he pressed the end button quickly before threw his phone in the couch and turned around, hugging his husband back as tight. “Guess who’s coming home today? I missed you so so much it hurts!” he peppering as many kisses as possible all over Hyungwon’s face. “Damn hell, I miss you like crazy!”

Hyungwon giggled with eyes closed. Feeling incredibly happy just from his husband’s confession. “I miss you so so much too, Love. How do you do? Are you fine?”

“Yes, I’m totally fine now because you’re here again.” Hoseok moved his lips along the younger’s jaw. “I smell something wrong happened to my beautiful.”

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in reflex. “How... do you know?”

“Feeling.” Hoseok grinned. “We live together for long already. I bet you’ll also know right away if something wrong happened to me.”

“True.” Hyungwon wrapped his arms tighter in his husband’s waist. “This is the exact place where I want to go home everytime... I love you.” Hoseok felt his husband’s trembled slightly. “So much.”

_Is he okay?_ Hoseok silently thought. “I love you too, Baby. So much.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hyungwon, we’re sorry to disturb your evening with your husband.” Minhyuk grinned in front of the door, Kihyun and Changkyun talked about something serious and didn’t even look at the house owner. “But! Since we’re around for some times before works hit our asses off until we couldn’t hanging out with Hoseok again, we’ll likely telling you in the first time that... yeah, we will spending much of our time here. Or with your husband. So, please allowed us to intrude your life for a while.”

Hyungwon smiled softly to the silver haired man. “Sure. Love and I would like some company too. Come on in, it must be so cold outside.” he opened the door wider, let the three men mumbling a simple ‘excuse me’ before stepped inside the warm house.

“Oh my God. What an angel you are.” Minhyuk beamed happily. “Hoseok is so fucking lucky to have you.”

“It’s me who is so lucky to have him, but thank you.” Hyungwon smiled sheepishly while closing the door again. “Have a sit. I’ll wake him up first.”

The three men, being a mischievous beasts they were, leaned in Hoseok’s bedroom door to spy how Hyungwon woke his husband from his short nap.

Hyungwon, oblivious that he was being spied, just casually sat in the edge of the bed, stroking Hoseok’s back gently while peppering some kisses in the older’s cheek. “Love, your friends are here.” Hoseok groaned, pressed his face in the crook of his husband’s neck and hugged him tightly. “Hey, don’t be like this. They are waiting for you. We’ll sleep again after that, okay?”

“I’m sleepy.” Hoseok mumbled in the soft skin before groaned again.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Hyungwon gently caressed his lover’s black hair. “Five minutes, yeah? Promise me to wake up after that? Uh-huh?”

Hoseok hummed while pressed his body closer to his Hyungwon. “Don’t go.”

“I won’t.” Hyungwon kissed Hoseok’s bare shoulder and rubbing his back fondly. There was some quiet minute after that, just Hoseok’s soft breaths and Hyungwon constant rubs in his husband’s back while kissing here and there in Hoseok’s bare skin.

Minhyuk jumped up and down in excitement to witness that. “They’re so adorable! I want one husband like Hyungwon too!”

Kihyun giggled. “Don’t be that loud, Hoseok will yell at you.”

Hyungwon looked up to the door where Minhyuk still jumping happily and Kihyun also Changkyun who just leaned comfortably, and blush appeared visibly in his cheeks. “I’m sorry. He just had his nap for twenty minutes.”

Hoseok whined when he felt his husband moving his neck from his face. “Don’t. Don’t go.”

“No, no. I’m not going anywhere.” Hyungwon leaned down again, let Hoseok nuzzled his face in his neck comfortably. “Will you promise to wake up after this? Your friends already waiting for you in the door.” Hyungwon giggled while still rubbing lovingly in his husband’s back.

“Fuck them.” Hoseok hissed in his lover’s neck.

Changkyun laughed. “Oh, you let him? To fuck us?”

Hoseok groaned. “Don’t twist my words, you beast!”

“Well, I’m disappointed.” Changkyun scoffed playfully. “I thought you’ll really let him to fuck me. I’m more than willing to give my body for him, though.”

“Me too! Hoseok, me too!” Minhyuk clapped histerically.

Hoseok gently separating his body from his husband, glared to his friends with half-closed eyes, and growled. “Do you think my husband is a fucking sex doll or what?! He’s my husband and you’re casually say you want him to fuck you?!”

Hyungwon was quick to rub his palms up and down over his husband’s chest. “Hey, hey. They’re joking, don’t be that upset.” he bit his lips to restrain the giggle but failed.

“Don’t fucking laugh at me.” Hoseok hissed at his lover.

“I’m not!” Hyungwon grinned. “I’m all yours, okay? They’re just messed up with you. Come on now, wake up, My Love.”

Hoseok crashed himself forward, burying his body in Hyungwon’s embrace again. “Don’t wanna.”

“This fucker.” Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. “Hoseok! You disgusting bastard, wake up, now!”

 

 

 

 

“No, it’s not what I mean.” Hoseok chewing his pen mindlessly. “I mean, maybe we can run a medium pop up store in that place. You know, like for testing the market first.”

“It’s better if we have an actual store, Hoseok.” Changkyun drawed something in the paper. “We have a quiet good market here.” he pointed something there. “Don’t you think a pop up store sounds like... what... not serious? What do you think?” he looked up to Minhyuk and Kihyun for assurance.

Hoseok sighed, run his fingers over his black hair while his eyes accidentally met his husband who sat in the kitchen stool silently. He winked to the younger and Hyungwon’s reaction was priceless for him. His lover looked down immediately, blush crept up in his cheeks and he bit his bottom lip to restrain a wide smile to appear. _Three years, and they were still playing like a high schooler, but who cares anyway?_

“Hoseok, stop staring at your husband and focus.” Kihyun sighed.

“I’m sorry. What did I miss?” Hoseok looked down to Changkyun’s paper again. Minhyuk giggled from his antics.

“You both so adorbs!” he squealed. “Anyway, I’m hungry. Can we grab something in the cafe nearby, Seok-ah?”

“Sure.” Hoseok stood up and looked at his husband who still didn’t move an inch from his stool. “Baby, would you be fine with Changkyun and Kihyun here? I won’t be long. If Changkyun does something inappropriate to you just hit him with the glass.”

“I’ll be fine, Love. Don’t worry.” Hyungwon smiled to his husband lovingly.

“You said that like I’m an actual raper or something.” Changkyun snorted. “I’ll protect your husband real good.”

“That sounds so wrong in my ears, Kyunnie.” Hoseok laughed. “I’ll be going then. C’mon, Min. Wait- I should kiss my husband first.”

“You sappy bastard, I don’t know what to say anymore. Oh God.” Kihyun rolled his eyes in disbelief while eyeing Hoseok who kissed Hyungwon’s cheekbone deeply.

“I love you so much. Kihyun is a mean person, but actually he’s kind. Don’t be afraid, he’ll protect you from Changkyun.”

“Ya! I’m not going to do anything to your husband, Hoseok!” Changkyun sighed in desperation. “Go now. Shoo.”

And minutes later were filled by Kihyun wrote something in the paper, Changkyun focused in their mind mapping, and Hyungwon stared unfocusly in his hand that folded gracefully above his crossed legs. To be honest, living in the kingdom all the time will made you comfortable with silence, and Hyungwon didn’t speak much since the first time. So, this kind of silence didn’t bother him that bad.

“So... what do you do, Hyungwon?” Kihyun looked up from the paper and startled Hyungwon a little.

“Uhh- Love isn’t allowing me to work.” Hyungwon smiled to the pink haired man.

“And you’re fine with that? Must be bored, yeah?”

“No, not at all. I always love to hear something happened to him in works everyday.” Hyungwon’s gaze soften. “It’s make me so happy to know he loves his job so much, so I’m not complaining.”

Changkyun looked up from their mind mapping and stared intently to the prince. “It must be something in you...” he mumbled. “I had this kind of feeling that you’re actually not an ordinary person.”

“What do you mean?” Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in panic. _He couldn’t lie, that was a lowly behaviour and he lived with honesty all the time, how... he supposed to reply then?_

“Maybe... you’re a chaebol son or what?” Changkyun hummed. “You look so expensive.”

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What expensive?”

Kihyun laughed. “How can you be that innocent? What he means is you’re look so elegant and pouring too much rich vibes around. You had a company? A corporation?”

“Euh... no?” Hyungwon blinked rapidly. _He didn’t have any company for real, right?_

“Then what did you do before you become Hoseok’s?”

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip again. “I’m not working since before I met him.”

Kihyun frowned. “You aren’t? So, Changkyun is right. You’re a chaebol son.”

Hyungwon fidgetting with the sleeve of his shirt. “Maybe... you can say it like that.”

Changkyun scoffed. “Not shocked, though. There’s too many hoes who want to get Hoseok for anything he had now.”

“Changkyun!” Kihyun slapped the younger’s back hand. “If Hoseok heard that, you’ll die.”

“Why? Just because I insulted his beloved husband?” Changkyun looked up to where Hyungwon still sat nervously. “Seriously, I don’t know what your motives are. Are you marrying him just because he’s rich as fuck? But if you’re the truly chaebol son, Hoseok’s wealth isn’t your thing, am I wrong?”

“I’m not marrying him because he’s rich or famous.” Hyungwon staring unfocusly into the soft surface of his wooden floor. “I just... love him from the very first time.”

“Should I believe your bullshit?”

“Stop, Changkyun. Don’t make him uncomfortable like that. We have to support whatever Hoseok’s choice, anyway.” Kihyun sighed.

“I have to make sure he’s not gonna playing around with our dear bunny just because he’s hyper rich and innocent. Beautiful people are dangerous, they said.” Changkyun looked down to his paper again, drawed something mindlessly like he didn’t just insulted Hyungwon even more.

“I’m not gonna hurt him or playing around with him, Changkyun. You can believe me in this. He’s my everything, I even willing to gave up anything I had just to be with him.”

“Oh, yeah? And what do you have until you want to give up of them only for Hoseok, dear chaebol son?” Changkyun smirked wickedly although he didn’t look up from his drawing.

“Changkyun-! We’re sorry, Hyungwon. We don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Just forgive him. Hoseok is his favourite between us all, so he just being that protective.” Kihyun smiled apologetically. “We’re sorry, once again.”

“That’s fine.” Hyungwon replied, voice unstable and he swallowed hard. The words already in the tip of his tongue and he almost revealed the truth that he was a prince to these people, good thing that Kihyun didn’t mind his answers that much.

_Lie is a difficult thing_ , he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoseok opened his front door and frowned when he felt something strange hanging in the air. Changkyun still drawing something in his paper, Kihyun was checking their agreements, and Hyungwon sat silently in the kitchen stool. Although he knew they wouldn’t make much conversations, but it felt awkward. Moreover he understood both the beasts and Hyungwon so well, something must be up before. “Baby?”

Hyungwon looked up from his stare in the wooden floor. He let out a sigh of relief, and that proved something in Hoseok’s suspicion. “Want me to prepare the plates and water, Love?”

“Yea, thank you very much, Baby.” Hoseok smiled to his husband and Hyungwon smiled as wide, turned his back immediately to prepare the stuffs. “Listen, Changkyun-“

“What?” Changkyun looked up from his paper, his eyes flashed anger and annoyance, but Hoseok decided to just shrugged it off. “I’m not doing anything to him, and you want to accuse me?”

“I’m not accusing you. Why the fuck you become this sensitive all of sudden?” Hoseok frowned to the youngest. “Listen. I know you won’t do anything to him. I believe you like I believe Kihyun and Minhyuk, Changkyun. But I know something must be happened when me and Min were out. What did you say to him? What did he say?”

“I just asked him what did he do before he became yours, and he said he wasn’t working.” Changkyun sighed.

“And then?” Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows slightly and Changkyun refused to answer. He sighed back. “Kihyun?”

“Basically he just didn’t believe that Hyungwon is that sincere to you.” Kihyun summarized. “But I can relate, Hoseok. You must be hiding something from us about him. He just... unusual, you know?” Hoseok tilted his head in confusion.

“He looked like he came from some noble family, Hoseok.” Minhyuk said, and Hoseok felt his heart skipped a beat to hear that. “It’s so obvious. How he sits, how he smiles, how he talks... too much elegance... high class manner, you will say?”

“He’s-“ Hoseok trailed off, didn’t know what to answer.

“Until when you’ll hiding his identity from us?” Changkyun hissed. “It’s pure nonsense when you agreed to marry someone you didn’t know, Hoseok. There’s something in him that made you like this, right? Is it really that hurt to inform us who is he actually?”

“Changkyun, listen... both of you too.” Hoseok motioned Kihyun and Minhyuk with his chin. “It’s complicated, okay? I want to tell you who is he, but it’ll make him in danger, alright? So please, just pretend that we aren’t have this conversation right now and stop being that bitter to him. It’s all my fault, okay? Please don’t hurt him. Please.”

“What? Danger?” Minhyuk asked in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Does he actually that almighty or what...” Changkyun scoffed.

Hoseok opened his mouth to answer but interrupted by someone knocking in his front door repeatedly.

“I’ll get it.” Changkyun stood up, opening the front door slowly and someone outside bowed slightly to him.

“Good evening. I apologize if I made a mistake and bothering your rest time, Sir, but this is the right address of Shin Wonho’s house, isn’t it?”

Changkyun’s jaw dropped. “Who are you?”

“I’m Jooheon, Shin Wonho’s husband’s little brother. I would really appreciate it if you let me talk to the house owner, if you don't mind?”

Changkyun still couldn’t move from his spot, eyes busy scanning the guest up and down until Hoseok stepped behind the wolf-like eyed man. “Heonie.”

“Hyungnim.” the guest bowed fully to Hoseok, and Changkyun frowned even more. “May I talk to my bother for a moment, if you give me a permission?”

“Of course. He’s in the kitchen. Just go and talk to him. Or you’d like somewhere private?”

“No, it’s okay, Hyungnim. It’s not that classified matter.” Jooheon bowed again before mumbled a ‘thank you’ to the older and stepped inside. He stopped in front of Minhyuk and Kihyun, and bowed again slightly. “Good evening.” he greeted.

Minhyuk’s jaw dropped. “Who’s he, Hoseok?”

“My husband’s litte brother.” Hoseok answered simply, let the three of them eyeing the guest who now bowed perfectly in front of Hyungwon and hugged the lanky man warmly.

Changkyun shrieked from the front door. Kihyun snapped. “What the fuck is happening to you?”

“You fuckers, I know everything now.” the youngest rushed to sit beside Kihyun again and whispered. “I understand you now, Hoseok.”

“What the fuck do you mean actually?” Hoseok tilted his head in confusion, _again_.

“Hyungwon and Jooheon? Do you think you can fool me more than this? Do they have an older brother named Hyunwoo too?” he smirked. “Well, now I know why you didn’t want to tell us his identity, lucky bastard.”

Kihyun blinked for some times. “Wait. Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, and Jooheon? Sounds like the name of the Chae princes, isn’t it?”

“Because actually it is, you fool.” Changkyun shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh. Wait- WHAT?!”

“HOSEOK!”

“Shh, shut the fuck up, for God’s sake!” Hoseok slapped Kihyun and Minhyuk’s back hand immediately. “You’ll scare them.”

“So, is that true? Hyungwon is actually the prince?” Minhyuk looked extremely happy just for asking that.

“If that’ll make you shut up and promise me not to tell anyone, then yes. He’s the prince.” Hoseok gave up.

Kihyun staring at the older like he just punched him in the face. “What the fuck.” he hissed. “Oh God. Our dear bunny marrying a prince.”

“Stop your dramatic ass, Kihyun.” Hoseok sighed. “Please promise me you beasts, don’t tell anyone, please.”

“I promise.” Changkyun voiced out. “You should tell us long ago, Hoseok, so we’re not suspecting him anything bad like before.”

“Excuse you, it’s just you who suspecting anything bad at him, thank you.” Kihyun snorted to the youngest.

“Anyway, I should have define them right away because those fucking ethereal looks, right? Damn, the Chaes had incredible genes!” Minhyuk squealed. “If both of you have babies later, they’ll definitely as breathtaking as the other Chaes.”

“Excuse me, Min.” Hoseok giggled. “For your information, he didn’t want to use his surname as our family name. So if we have babies later, they’ll definitely ‘Shin’ not ‘Chae’.”

“Doesn’t matter, though. As long as those incredible genes run into your babies’ cells, right?”

Hoseok gave up, _once again_. “Yeah, right.” a soft smile appeared on his lips right away.

“Will you have babies then?”

“I don’t know.” Hoseok sorted his papers slowly. “I have to ask him first about that.”

“How’s the feeling of having sex with one of the Chae?”

“Minhyuk!” Hoseok groaned and pinned him down until they were rolling aimlessly on the floor. “Please educate your mouth!”

“Enough, Big Babies.” Kihyun chuckled. “Back to business, will you?”

 

 

 

 

_"Hyung. You have to come back..." Jooheon drifted off. "... and marrying a princess, Father said."_  
  
_Hyungwon sighed. "No."_  
  
_"Hyung, Father told me to bring you home tonight."_  
  
_"Heonie..."_  
  
_"Don't make him angry or he'll hurt your husband, Hyung."_  
  
_Hyungwon's hand trembling slightly just to think his father would do anything to his husband. "I'll protect him. I'll make sure he'll always safe."_  
  
_"It's not that easy, Hyung. You know Father." Jooheon sighs before eyeing Hoseok who talking seriously with his friends while his hand busy writing something on the paper._  
  
_"He's my everything, Heonie. You know that too." Hyungwon followed his brother's gaze to his husband._  
  
_"I know, hyung. But seems like Mommy's talk couldn't make Father changes his mind. He wants you to marry a princess."_  
  
_"I can't, Heonie. I can't loving someone else. I already give all my heart and soul to him, I have nothing left to give to that princess." Hyungwon smiled when Hoseok caught his eyes accidentally. "I love him very very much."_  
  
"I know you're not sleeping yet." Hyungwon sighed, opening his eyes to be meet with his husband gulping a glass of water beside their bed.  
  
"How do you know?" Hyungwon tried to look playful, but his heart stung painfully just to think his Father would separated them after this.  
  
"You know, since Heonie came here hours ago... I feel uneasy. I don't know why, but it feels like something bad would happened." Hoseok made his way inside the soft comforter, let his husband hugged him second after. "Is everything okay? What rebelling things you did again this time, huh?"  
  
Hyungwon sulked. "I'm not rebelling."  
  
"Sure you aren't, until Heonie had to come here just to pick you up but you refused." Hoseok giggled.  
  
"I just don't want to be separated with you, so I refused to come back." Hyungwon replied. "But! Did Heonie tell you what happened?"  
  
"No?" Hoseok blinked confusedly. "He just apologized to me because he had to take you home again, but you refused. He didn't tell me if something happened in the kingdom, Baby. Who am I, anyway? I don't have the right to know The Chaes' problem. I'm a nobody."  
  
Hyungwon buries his face deeper in his husband's chest. "Don't say that, you make my heart hurts."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hoseok gulped nervously while his hands still rubbed soothingly over the smooth skin of Hyungwon's back. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean."  
  
Hyungwon hummed. "I'm all yours right, Love?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How can I... be a nobody too like you?" the younger looked up to his lover. "I changed my family name to yours, I give up on everything to be yours fully... but why... I can't be a nobody too? I want to be a nobody with you."  
  
Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Because you borned as a Chae? And The Chaes can't be a nobody, Baby. You're too precious to be just a nobody and you deserve an exclusive place to live."  
  
"But! I don't want to be born as one of The Chae, if I could choose it from the very first time. I want to live my life normally, fall in love with you and live happily. I just want it, nothing more."  
  
Now Hoseok was kind of worried with his husband. "Baby, what do you mean? We live happily now and you live your life normally, right? Are you okay? Is there something happened?"  
  
"I just want to be with you forever."  
  
Something shattered in the older's heart to hear his lover's desperate wish. "What do you mean? You're stuck with me forever, and nobody would take you away from me, okay? Nobody would take me away from you too. Stop the insecures now, alright? Let's go to sleep now, okay, Baby?"  
  
"I love you, Love. Very very much."  
  
_Something must be happened to him,_ Hoseok figured. "I love you more, Baby." he hugged his husband tight.

*

And Hoseok felt bitter that night when he saw Hyunwoo standing in front of their door, Hyungwon asked him to go inside but the elder refused. They talked about something in private, door closed, and uneasy raking nonstop in Hoseok’s chest repeatedly. Something must be happened in their kingdom. _Just few days, and Hyungwon would come back to the kingdom again? Leaving him all alone, again?_

Hoseok looked up from his notes when Hyungwon opened their front door slightly, but the figures didn’t make any appearance in his sight. Maybe he wanted to go inside but his brother stopped him for doing so.

“Hyungwon, you have to listen to me this time.”

“No, not this time.” Hyungwon hissed. “You know what? I don’t care. I already talked to Father to exclude me in those fake meetings, and I won’t come back. Why? Father said I’m a disgrace.”

Hoseok’s breath hitched in his throat. _What? What did Hyungwon say? Disgrace?_

“Hyungwon, Father just disappointed. He didn’t mean to say that to you. You’re supposed to be our King, right? You’ll never be a disgrace for The Chaes.”

“Is that so?” Hyungwon scoffed. “I don’t care, Brother. I’m married, I have my husband, and I don’t want to come back. Not before Father really accepting me as I am. If he said I’m a disgrace to the family, then I think that I’m better excluding in anything related to the kingdom from now on.”

“Hyungwon, you can’t do that. You’re still a part of the Chae! How can you say something like that just because now you’re married? What did _that_ lowly human does to you until you’re this blind?!”

“Watch your mouth, he’s my husband.” Hyungwon closed the door again and the voices gone.

_Lowly human, Hyunwoo said_. Hoseok smiled, _bitter_. Maybe the elder was right anyway. He just nobody, not a noble or anything, and he made Hyungwon’s life harder just for marrying him. _Maybe Father will be happy if Hyungwon’s marrying a princess?_

His thought interrupted immediately by constant vibrations in the table. Kihyun. “Mm?”

“Where are you, Hoseok?”

“Home. Why?” Hoseok answered simply, eyes busy scanning the long lists of his schedules. He had two secretaries, to be honest, but he loved to write down his schedules to memorize them better. “I thought we already met this morning? Did something happened to the beasts?”

“No.” Kihyun huffed. “Are you okay?”

“Me?” Hoseok looked up from his notes again when the door creaked open. “What do you mean?” he stood up and walked aimlessly to the kitchen. “I had my husband, of course I’m fine.”

“You know, I got that feeling again. Like when you were cornered by some bad guys back in the high school and I felt like something burning in my skin? I feel that again, and I’m sure something happened to your hectic brain.”

Hoseok sighed. Kihyun knew him more than anyone else since the first time, before Hyungwon came to his life, and he would always knew if something troubled in Hoseok’s minds. _He’s that kind of witch, anyway_. “You know... I don’t know if I can’t tell you this. But this... between me and Hyungwon.”

“What happened? Both of you fight?”

“No.” Hoseok looked over his shoulder and he saw Hyungwon’s side figure from the cracked open door. He still talking seriously with his brother, long fingers gripping tightly on the door knob. _Is he okay?_ “I thought... wait, you have to promise me you won’t tell this to anybody, including the beasts.”

“Yeah, fine. You can always trust me in something like this. What happened, Seok-ah?”

“I... rethinking my choice of marrying my husband right now.”

The other line went silent for a minute and Hoseok thought Kihyun already hang up. “What the fuck, Hoseok? Just this morning you said he’s your happiness sources and now you’re rethinking your choice?! What happened with your shitty minds again this time?! What did he do wrong?! Are you bored with him already?! Don’t be this wicked you bastard!”

“Kihyun, calm down.” Hoseok ruffled his hair in desperation. “I can’t talk in the phone. We’ll meet again on Monday. Just two of us.”

“Okay, and I need your full explanations of this!”

“Yeah, okay, fine.” Hoseok gave up, ended the call, and breathed heavily over the sink. _What are you thinking, Hoseok. You promised not to hurt him and now you’re a step closer to kill him. He loves you so much, you bastard._

He turned back, still leaning on the fridge and eyeing the side figure of his husband carefully. Now he let the door opened fully, he and Hyunwoo standing front to front, four eyes burning in anger and Hyungwon clenched his fists tight like he was all ready to punch his brother in the face. _What’s actually going on here?_

Hyungwon pushed his index finger in Hyunwoo’s chest furiously, hissing something that couldn’t be heard from Hoseok’s place and pointing his brother’s face in anger. _Well, well, someone is really angry right now._ Hoseok remembered Hyungwon ever arguing this intense with Jooheon before, even the younger got slapped in the cheek from the second prince. _That was crazy_.

“Hoseok, I’ll take my leave.” Hyunwoo bowed slightly from the front door.

“Oh? Why is it so sudden? Hyung, you can be here-“

“No, thank you. Good night.” he waved and left after throwing a death glare to his brother. Hyungwon exhaled a long sigh.

“Everything’s fine, Baby? Are you gonna go to the kingdom again?” Hoseok offered a half glass of water that he drank before to his husband.

“No, I won’t come back.” Hyungwon drank it nonetheless, eyes welled up so fast and he shook his head slowly. “God. I’m such an emotional fool.”

“Why why? Tell me, Baby. I want to help.”

“May I... ask for a hug?”

“Sure, you don’t have to ask.” Hoseok opened his arms slowly and wrapped his husband tight in his embrace. “You look so stressed.”

“I am.” Hyungwon buried his face in Hoseok’s shoulder. “I just want to die.”

“Hey, you can’t say something like that. You have me, you can tell me anything and I’ll help.” Hoseok rubbed soothing circles over Hyungwon’s smooth back, inside his pajama shirt. “Am I not trusted enough?”

“No, Love, it’s not like that.” Hyungwon huffed. “I’m just... afraid.” he closed his eyes tight after a drip of tears rolled in his cheek. “I’m afraid you’ll leave me if I tell you the truth.”

“What truth? Why should I leave you? We vowed to the God until death do us apart, Baby.” Hoseok bit Hyungwon’s collarbone playfully. “To be honest, I thought you’ll be the one who’ll divorce me, anyway.”

“No.” the younger’s voice cracked and Hoseok frowned immediately. _Is he crying?_ “I would never do that. I prefer to be killed in your hands than divorce you... by any means possible.”

Hoseok frowned even more. “Okay, so this problem is much more complicated than I thought. What happened, Baby? What’s wrong? Tell me. Stab me with all the secrets you’re hiding from me. I would never judge.”

_“Mom, I want to marry.”_

_The Chae Queen looked up at his second son in disbelief. “What is this, all of sudden? Which princess you want, My Dear?”_

_“No. It’s not a princess.”_

_The Queen raised one of her eyebrows. “So, this person is a prince?”_

_“No.” Hyungwon sat comfortably beside his mom in their park bench. “I want a spesific man. But he’s not a prince, just an ordinary people.”_

_The Queen hummed. “I’m not so sure, Baby. You know, your Father will be upset if you decided to marry an ordinary people, moreover, a man.” she smiled. “I always knew you’re different from your brothers, but I always love you as you are. Who is this man, anyway?”_

_“Shin Wonho, if Mommy by any chance ever heard that name before?”_

_“Ah, that guy.” his mom nodded in understandment. “A businessman that being called a monster in his sector, right? Mommy read an article about him this morning.”_

_“Oh, really? Mommy knew him?”_

_“Sure. He is beautiful, Mommy have to admit. But, how could you know him? Or to be exact, how is it possible for you to want him in particular? Have you even meet him in real life?”_

_“I have.” Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly. “Around two years ago, I think. And I... love him in the first sight.”_

_The Chae Queen stared at his son in confusion. “You met him? Two years ago? In what occasion?”_

_“Eh- hehe...” Hyungwon grinned sheepishly. “Me and Heonie sneaked out from the kingdom to the outside world, two years ago... and I met him in the public toilet.”_

_“I can’t believe you, bad boy.” his mom shook her head with a soft smile appeared in her lips. “Around two years ago, then... and you want to marry him now? How if he's married already? How if he’s straight?”_

_“Euh- I don’t know.” Hyungwon sulked. “I just know that I want him, Mom.”_

_“Your love at first sight didn’t even fade in those two years? You just met him once and never meet again after that, Baby.”_

_“I know.” Hyungwon sighed. “But everytime... I just want him even more.” he reached for his mom hand gently. “Promise me not to talk about this with Father, Mom. I’m afraid he’ll asking me to marry a princess because of this.”_

_“Mommy promise, Baby.” the Queen smiled reassuringly. “We’ll see if Mommy could do anything to help you to get your love at first sight. You believe in Mommy like always, aren’t you?”_

_“I believe Mommy with all my heart! I love you, Mommy!”_

And Mommy really gave him everything he wanted, he couldn’t bear the thought if the person he loved so much would leave him just like that after all the struggles Hyungwon made to get him. _He was so damn afraid._ “Will you leave me if you know I’m not a prince anymore?”

“What? You’re not a prince anymore? What’s that supposed to mean?” Hoseok emphazed the wrong question, but Hyungwon didn’t even care about that.

“Father said I have to marry a princess.” Hyungwon inhaling his husband’s scent as much as he could. “That I could divorce you to marry one of them and give him more grandsons.” Hyungwon raking his fingertips gently in his husband’s bare chest. “And because I decided to marry you, an ordinary people and a man, he thinks I’m a disgrace to the family.” Hyungwon smiled while looking at Hoseok’s deep orbs. “But I don’t care. If he didn’t need me anymore... I thought... I’ll be fine, as long as you’re here by my side.”

And Hoseok’s breath felt like taken away in an instant. He didn’t know how to answer. Suddenly something felt tight in his throat and his heart felt like stabbed into pieces from his lover’s hopeless words.


	7. Chapter 7

Hyungwon kept staring at his lover’s sleeping figure although it was almost 4 in the morning. He didn’t feel like sleeping anyway. He was afraid his husband decided to give him back to the kingdom to save him from Father’s anger. To be honest, like he already said to the older before, he didn’t care if Father would really angry at him and disowned him from one of the Chae. He was fine, as long as Hoseok was here. With him.

_“Baby... you know...” Hoseok voiced out. “I don’t know how to answer. But to be honest, I’m positive you know what would happen if we’re married, right? If you know everything will turn out to be this mess, why did you still want to marry me?”_

_“Because I love you.” Hyungwon stared to the deep orbs. “I love you so much with all I had since the first time we met each other in the toilet five years ago, I couldn’t erase my feelings although we never meet again after that and maybe for now you also didn’t remember that time, but I did. Clearly, My Love.”_

_Hoseok opened his mouth, but he closed it again because no words came out from his lips. “We ever met before? In the toilet?”_

_“You said I have to keep smiling because I had the most beautiful smile you've ever seen.” Hyungwon smiled to the memories while tears dripped in his cheeks. “God, I fall for you since that time and feel like dying everytime because we never met again.” he sniffed. “Now, I have you. The man of all my desperate dreams, and I would never let you go again. I would still hold you as tight even if Father disowned me as one of those Chae.”_

_“Baby...” now Hoseok was crying too, a drip of tears rolled in his cheek while he reached for the younger’s hand. “I understand how desperate you are... how desperate I am. But we couldn’t do it like this if Father said ‘no’ from the first time. Why wouldn’t you tell me if Father opposed us to marry?”_

_“Because I know you’ll cancelling our marriage, Love... and I couldn’t bear the thoughts of losing you when I already a step closer to have you all for myself.” Hyungwon sobbed. “I love you so much, you know that too, right? I even willing to give my everything for you, or giving up all that I have just to be with you. Please, Love... don’t. Don’t make us apart unless you would like to see me die.”_

_“And you know what?” Hoseok whispered with glassy eyes, hand gripping tighter in his husband’s soft ones. “I’ll die too... if we have to be apart from one another.”_

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly, restrained all the muffled sobs in his throat to come out and disturbed his husband’s sleep. He loved his husband more than anything. _And why should everything really against them this time? He just wanted to live happily with the love of his life..._

Hyungwon kissed Hoseok’s back hand gently, nuzzling his side face in the soft surface before sighed desperately. “I love you so so much, My Love. I would never stop even if I have to die.” Hoseok stirred, like he actually could heard what his husband said from his unconscious state. Frown formed in his forehead and Hyungwon was quick to rub them away. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Everything’s fine, Love.”

Hoseok leaned to his lover’s touch while pressing his face further into Hyungwon’s back hand. The younger fought back a sob, heart clenching painfully when he knew his husband also loved him as much and won’t let him go. He was so happy, so damn happy, and he promised to himself not to let anyone ruin their love by any means possible. He even willing to fight anyone who opposed what they had now, including his own family.

*

"Mr. Shin."

"Yes?" Hoseok looked up from his papers slowly.

"There's a man who wants to meet you, but he didn't make any appointment before and he said 'urgent'."

Hoseok frowned for a second. "What's his name?"

"He didn't give me his full name, but he goes by Hyunwoo."

And Hoseok's heart stopped right away. "Let him in." he ordered, before tidying some of his endless papers aside.

"Hoseok." the big buff guy smiled and bowed slightly to the businessman.

"Ah, Hyungnim." Hoseok gave the guest a full bow politely. "I'm sorry if my place looks so messy this time."

"No, no. It's my fault, because I didn't give any announcement before." Hyunwoo closed the door gently. "I... am not gonna playing around, Hoseok. I'll go right to the point for now. Father, ordered me to bring you back to the Kingdom."

"Me?" Hoseok's jaw dropped. "Is there any important meeting, Hyungnim? But, Hyungwon didn't tell me anything?"

"You know Father." Hyunwoo shrugged casually. "He always in for surprises."

"When will we go, then?" Hoseok reached for his phone and wallet in one quick movement. "Does my baby comes back to the Kingdom too?"

Hyunwoo turned around and opened the door again. "We'll be going right now."

 

 

 

 

"Father." Hoseok fully bowed, hands trembling nervously from how cold the old man's stare was.

"My son." Father smiled, somehow felt intimidating. "I'm sorry if I call you in the wrong time, you must be giving the sudden excuse to your people."

"That's nothing, Father. You, and our kingdom, are the first priority."

"That's right." King Chae smiled wider. "That's the right thing to say, my son, and really such a pity why my second baby didn't want to think the same way."

Hoseok felt something gnawed in his chest. "Pardon?"

"You and my second baby already married for almost three years, right? Of course you knew that he's so stubborn and didn't want to listen to anyone, including me. But surprisingly, my son, he loves you so much. Too much for my liking. He even kneeled in front of me and asked for some mercy for your soul when I said, I would hurt you."

Hoseok didn't know what to answer. He hung his head low, while staring unfocusly to the luxurious carpeted floor.

"I never, I repeat..." King Chae sat up from his seat. "I never thought that my second baby would give up everything in his life just for by someone's side." he then stood elegantly in front of Hoseok who was still in loss of words. "What did you do to my baby until he madly in love with you like that?"

"I- I'm not doing anything, Father. He- we- just met before the marriage." Hoseok voiced out. "I also didn't know that he's a prince."

The King frowned. "Both of you met before the marriage? But how could he loves you that much..." he then stratches his beard slowly. "Do you love my baby, my son?"

"Of course, Father. With all my life."

"And after you knew he's a prince, you treat him right or you'll treat him right even if Hyungwon is not a prince?"

Hoseok smiled to the question. "I'll still love him as much even if he's not a prince."

King Chae looked at his son in law carefully. How Hoseok's face would lit up just to hear his second baby's name, the sincerity in his smile... "I planned to disown him as one of the princes. How do you feel about that?"

The businessman looked at his father in law in horror. "But why, Father? Did he do something wrong? I'll talk to him to behave, for the sake of the kingdom..."

"And will you do it if I ask you to divorce him for the sake of the kingdom too?"

Hoseok felt his heart fell immediately. "I- I'm not sure, Father... I think- I can't-"

"But you said me and the kingdom are the first priority?" King Chae smirked. "I shouldn't make someone who can't keep his words as my son in law, then."

"Father, I apologize." Hoseok kneeled to the floor, dark orbs looked up to meet the King's cold stare. "I will do anything for the sake of the kingdom, but not with divorcing my husband. I can't do anything properly without him, I love him so much, Father."

King Chae nodded in understandment. "If you love him so much, you'll do anything that's good for his life."

"That's right."

"I don't understand, my son. If you love my baby so much, I understand it fully. But him? He loves you too much, although actually there's nothing in you, right? Look at you. You're not even a prince, not even the noble blood runs in you. And how can something like this happened?"

Hoseok's heart broke. "I apologize, Father, for not meeting your expectations."

"No, my son. It's not about you meeting my expectations or anything, I just want to know why my baby puts you as his first priority right now. Did you poison him?"

"Father, I'm not going to do such things to your baby. He's too precious, even for me." Hoseok darted his gaze down, to the hem of his father in law's perfect tailored velvet robe.

"Now you're admitting that you're not deserve him, right? He deserves someone better, with noble blood in their veins and _princess_ , as their title."

The businessman never felt so hurt in his life before, even when he lost in a business' tender. "I... apologize."

"That's enough apologizes to hear today, my son. I just need you to talk to him. I know it'll be just you who could assure him and he'll obey for now."

"T-talking about w-what, Father?"

The King smirked wickedly and Hoseok felt like his _already-fell-to-the-ground_ heart was being crushed by his father in law, harshly.

*

Hyungwon looked up to the clock for nth time already. It was almost 2 in the morning, and his husband was nowhere to be found. His phone was nonactive, and his secretaries said he left the office since lunch time and didn't come back right after. Hyungwon was overly panic right now because his husband never left without any announcements before.

The front door creaked open, and Hyungwon jumped from his seat in an instant. "Love...?"

"Baby? Why don't you sleep already? It's so late." Hoseok put his shoes on the rack, and laid his bag on the table nearby.

"W-where have you been? I'm afraid." the younger stepped closer and hugged his lover tight. "Why didn't you call me? I'm worried."

Hoseok smiled. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? Let's sleep for now."

"Are you okay? Is there something happened?" Hyungwon caressed his husband's chubby cheeks soothingly, big brown eyes scanned every single details on Hoseok's expressions.

"I'm fine, just tired." Hoseok slipped his big hands inside Hyungwon's loose shirt. "I love you."

And the latter felt uneasy for unknown reason. "I love you more." he then hugged his Hoseok tighter. "Will you... promise to tell me if there's something wrong? Did I unpurposely make you upset, Love? I'm so sorry... I didn't mean..."

"No. Why are you apologizing? You're not doing something wrong." Hoseok smiled again, but Hyungwon could feel something off behind it. "Should we sleep now, Baby?"

 

 

 

 

And Hoseok was back to his old self after that night. He would spend almost all of his time at works, even his weekend was full-packed. He rarely be home like before, drowning himself in endless business trips or meetings. Hyungwon hated the fact that he was disappointed. He always knew if his lover was such a hardworker, but somehow he felt that Hoseok was doing all his attempts to avoid him at home. _But why?_ He still didn't know what were the answers.

"Hyung, eat."

Hyungwon shook his head lightly. "I'll wait for my husband first, Heonie."

Jooheon sighed. "Hyung, Hoseok hyung will comes home at midnight like always and you can't skip meals just to wait for him. Please, eat this dinner or I'll call Hoseok hyung and make him brings you back to the kingdom for misbehave."

"No! Please no! Okay, okay I'll eat." Hyungwon took the spoon slowly before the front door creaked open. "Love!"

"Hey baby, am I too late for dinner now?" Hoseok smiled brightly and bowed slightly to Jooheon. "Heonie, I'm sorry."

"No, Hyungnim, please don't. He's still my hyung anyway," Jooheon bowed too before reached for his hyung's hand. "I'll be going now then, Hyungnim. Good night."

"Heonie, you can stay. It's late." Hoseok offered, but the youngest shook his head firmly. "I'll- have important meeting tomorrow, Hyung. So I have to-"

"He'll be married next week, Love." Hyungwon explained after gulping some water.

Hoseok gasped. "Really?! Oh my God, Heonie! Congratulations!"

"T-thank you, Hyungnim." Jooheon's face became red in an instant, and he bowed again before took his leave from the Shin's household.

"Oh my God, he'll be married." Hoseok grinned. "I'll take a bath first, Baby."

"Do you want me to run the water, Love?" Hyungwon stood up immediately from his seat.

"No, it's okay. I'll do it myself." Hoseok left a simple kiss on his husband's forehead before walked away just like that.

Hyungwon sighed. _I'll make you tell the whole truth later, Love... I promise..._


	8. Chapter 8

"Love?"

Hoseok peeked one eye open to his lover. "Mmh?"

"Don't you have any schedules today? Why are you still bundling in a blanket?"

"I don't feel good. I already told Eunha that I-"

"Oh my God, Love, what happened?" Hyungwon rushed over to the bed, cupped his husband's face gently. "You must be so tired. All those long weeks-"

"Listen, Baby Angel..." Hoseok reached for the younger's hand with a soft smile on his face. "I'm not tired, physically."

Hyungwon's heart stopped for a moment. "Love, what happened? Did I make you tired? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to misbehave-"

"Why are you always apologizing, huh? You're not doing anything wrong, My Baby." Hoseok's fingers crept up to his lover's face. "I always think that I'm good at any pressures, but guess I'm wrong."

"Love, what is it? Did something happened? What happened? I want to know... if you let me..."

Hoseok smiled wider while run his fingertips over Hyungwon's flawless skin. "Do you remember when I got back at 2 weeks ago? When my phone was nonactive?" the younger nodded immediately. "I... was called to the Kingdom that day."

"What?!" Hyungwon's gasped in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? What happened there, Love? Did Father threatening you? Did Father hurt you? Oh my God, Love, are you okay? What happened!!"

"Hush, hush." Hoseok giggled to see his husband's face covered in fear and worry. "I'm okay, Father didn't hurt me, alright? Stop panicking, we just had some conversations."

"Why do I feel this is going to be a bad news." Hyungwon pushed Hoseok's hair back from his forehead. "I know my father. He's not going to let everyone live happily if his aim isn't achieved yet."

"You're right."

"And what did he say? Some nonsense like you should divorce me and I have to marry a princess, like that?" Hyungwon sighed before dropping his forehead on his lover's bare chest. "Why doesn't he want to know that I won't doing that things even for a million years..."

"But Baby, we have to have a very serious conversation right now."

"No." Hyungwon shook his head firmly. "If you're going to make me re-thinking anything about that nonsense, I don't want to hear it."

"Hey, Baby Angel, do you love me?"

Hyungwon slowly looked up from Hoseok's chest, a pout formed on his thick lips. "What kind of silly question is that? Of course I love you so much! But! Don't you dare to make me obeying what Father wants with 'I love you so much' as the main reason."

"Are you gonna rebelling again this time?" Hoseok raised one of his eyebrows teasingly.

"I'll always rebelling to what Father wants, and I'll make sure, even you, can't stop me about that."

"Why don't you use this rock-like head for something good at least once, huh?" Hoseok rubbed lovingly to his lover's soft cheeks. "Oh God, I love you so much, it's getting insane."

And Hyungwon couldn't hide his sheepish smile that bloomed widely from his husband's words. "If you really love me that much, you won't accept anything that Father said, you hear me?"

"Are you seriously threatening me right now?" Hoseok giggled again. "And do you seriously think I'll be afraid of that cute threat, huh?"

"Cute? My threat isn't cute, Love! I'm serious!" Hyungwon pouted bigger. "Please tell me now, what did Father say that time to you?"

"Some bullshits like you know already." Hoseok smiled again, softly this time.

Hyungwon shook his head in disbelief. "And you agreed to that nonsense?"

"He asked me to talk to you, and assure you about that nonsense. Who knows you'll change your mind, right?" Hoseok winked playfully.

"Never."

"And actually... I'm still really curious with what you see in me, to be honest. I'm not even related to a noble, even the noble themselves. And how can you choose me over billions people in this world? You could get any princes or princesses of wherever, and you chose me? A nobody?" Hoseok whispered his thoughts while his eyes roamed over the younger's face with so much adoration. "I don't deserve you."

"You know what? I'll fight back my father for already brain-washed you like this." Hyungwon's eyes flashed something unreadable and Hoseok gulped immediately. "I don't believe you'll say something like that. Don't deserve me? Or actually you're planning to throw me back to the kingdom with such nonsense as a prolog?"

"I... don't know." Hoseok huffed. "I... really don't know what should I do for now. I don't want to lose you, Baby, but..."

"Just divorce me if it'll reduce the pressure on your shoulders." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering. "I'm so sorry, once again, for already make you trapped into this mess. I- I'll accept anything you want..."

And Hoseok laughed, surprisingly. "Are you being serious about that, huh? Look at the tears forming in your eyes." he cupped Hyungwon's face and nipped at his bottom lip, released it from the younger's teeth. "If you don't want to do something, fight for it. Don't you have the rock-like head that I adore so much, huh?"

"How can I fight for it if you already looked that close to release me... I'm afraid... please don't, Love... I love you so much..."

"Is this the tough prince I married three years ago?" Hoseok wiped the tears on his lover's cheeks. "I don't know you're actually this crybaby."

"Don't tease me! I become this crybaby because of you!" Hyungwon buried his face on Hoseok's neck. "Is this... the main reason why you're avoiding me these past weeks?"

"I'm not avoiding you, I just don't know how to act in front of you after Father told me the truth... that I'm not gonna deserve you, forever. But, isn't that the truth, though?" Hoseok combed the younger's hair slowly. "He still wants you to marry a princess-"

"But I don't want it! Please don't force me!" Hyungwon whined in desperation.

"I know... and you know what, Baby Angel? I got a better idea to solve this."

 

 

 

 

"C'mon, Baby, talk to me." Hoseok begged, big hands reached for the delicate ones, but Hyungwon was quick to pull them away. "It's the only thing we can do. Or do you have any better ideas than mine?"

The prince still refused to talk, eyes darting everywhere but his husband in front of him while his teeth nibbling nonstop on the thick bottom lip.

"Okay, fine. I won't force you again." Hoseok sighed, stood up from his position and walked away from his lover's sight.

A drip of tears rolled on Hyungwon's cheek. _Just like that? He didn't even ease my mixed feelings and left, just like that?_ He threw his head back onto the head of the couch, sighing heavily while he tried everything to make his tears stop.

And some loud knocks interrupting his thoughts immediately. Hyungwon wiped the tears away with his back hand before opened the wooden thing carefully.

"Hyungwon, I- eh, are you fine? Did I come in the wrong time? I'm sorry... j-just tell your husband to answer my calls, I'll be going then."

"No, it's okay." Hyungwon smiled assuringly to the pink haired man. "Come on in. We're just having some sort of nonsense arguments, don't worry we'll be fine in couple minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Hyungwon opened his door wider. "Are you coming alone?"

"Minhyuk and the baby will come in a second, but if we're kind of... disturb... we can rescheduling it again."

"It's fine." the prince waved his hand casually. "We fight a lot these days, something happened. But we'll make it up again for some minutes, don't worry, really. I'll get him for you. Wait." he smiled again to the guest before stepped away, opening his bedroom's door just to see his husband's bare back already facing him. And something stung painfully on his chest, just to let the love of his life that hopeless, because of _him_. "Love." he crawled on the bed and hugged the bare back tight. "I'm sorry, I'm so stubborn..." he placed some soft kisses on the milky surface.

"Not your fault, I understand how it feels. It's hard for me too. But..." Hoseok turned around, let the prince hugged him properly seconds after. "... we don't have much choices, Baby. I'm sorry."

"No." Hyungwon pressed his face deeply on his husband's chest, smelling the intoxicating smell all over. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault, I dragged you in this. I should give you all the happiness you deserve, yet I... make you suffer. I hate myself."

"Don't be." Hoseok smiles on his Hyungwon's cheekbone. "I love you so much, okay? We're tied together until death do us apart, Baby, so your problem is mine too. Just believe that we could face it together positively. _To-ge-ther_. You hear me, rock-head baby?" he nuzzled his face on the younger's neck playfully.

Hyungwon giggled. "Yes, yes, okay! I'm sorry!" he hugged his lover tighter. "Anyway, Kihyun is waiting for you outside."

"Really now?" Hoseok lifted up his head to glance at the clock above the night stand and sighed. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"It's okay." Hyungwon kissed the older's forehead gently. "I'm okay to share you with them. They're your family anyway."

"They're yours too, but you're not theirs. You're just mine." Hoseok nuzzled his face again for a second before got up from the bed. "Don't wait for me. Sleep for now, alright? I promise I'll go straight to bed right after the beasts gone."

"Okay." Hyungwon nodded in understandment, while reaching for his husband's hand. "But where are my goodnight kisses, Love?" he pouted.

Hoseok broke into wide smile just to hear that. "Hmm-mm, such a needy baby. Come here, close your eyes." he leaned closer once more time, peppering as many kisses as he could on the prince's flawless face before whispering a 'I love you, Baby' on his thick lips.

Hyungwon's big brown eyes fluttered open beautifully and Hoseok melted from the sight. "I love you more, Love."

"Are both of you fine? He fucking cried, Hoseok! He's the Chae Prince and you made him cry! I can't believe you!" Kihyun slapped Hoseok's arm in disbelief when the said man already sat beside him in the living room.

"Shh, can you please lower your fucking voice right now? My baby angel's sleeping, thank you." Hoseok eyeing some papers the pink man brought above the table. "And... yeah, we sort of having some arguments, and he didn't want to accept it. Just like that. Nothing bad really happened, though. He cries easily these days, so it's not that severe, Kihyun."

"But, are you- I mean- both of you fine right, for now?"

Hoseok giggled. "We couldn't keep mad to each other more than three minutes, to be honest."

Kihyun smiled back. "I'm happy to hear that. Don't hurt him, Hoseok. He loves you so much, why are you become this mean anyway? You always say he's your entire universe."

"Something happened. But this time, I really can't talk about it with all of you."

"Is it... tangled with the Kingdom?"

"Yes." Hoseok sighs, but a soft smile appeared seconds after. "But we'll be fine. I believe so."

"I believe it too. You can face it, whatever it is, together. Keep trying. I'll always support you with my prays." but much to Kihyun curiosity, the older laughed from his words.

"It should be some emotional shits, but why am I laughing from your not-so-innocent face..."

Kihyun groaned. "Hoseok!"

"Lower your voice! My baby's sleeping!"

*

Hoseok kept feeling uneasy although he already forced himself to drown deep into his works, but sadly, nothing really worked, though.

A pretty short haired lady stepped inside Hoseok's room, but the said man still lost deep in his thoughts. "Mr. Shin."

The businessman looked up almost immediately. "Yes?"

"Sir, are you fine? I knocked before and you didn't answer." the secretary blinked worriedly behind her bangs. "Should I bring you something?"

"No, I just thinking something and lost, I guess." Hoseok sighed. "Something happened, Eunha?"

"Your husband's here, Sir."

"What?!" Hoseok gasped. "My- husband?" the pretty secretary nodded. "Let him in. We talked about this before, didn't we? If he comes here, he has to come in right away, whatever the situations, right?"

"Yes, Sir. But he insisted to let you know first before coming inside."

Hoseok's soft smile appeared seconds after. "Let him in. Thank you so much, Eunha."

"My pleasure, Sir." the door closed again for some seconds before Hyungwon's head peeked inside.

"Love?"

"Baby, come here." Hoseok felt some pressures on his shoulders melted away just like that to see his beautiful husband's innocent eyes.

"A-am I disturb?"

"No, of course. You won't ever disturb me." Hoseok stood up from his seat, motioned his lover to close the door and waved slightly.

Hyungwon obeyed, like always. He closed the wooden door gently, stepped closer to the love of his life and hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Hoseok sighed on Hyungwon's neck. "And I know my baby so well, he won't come to the outside world if everything's fine, right? What happened, Baby Angel?"

"I..." Hyungwon trailed, long fingers hooked on his husband's belt loops before roaming softly over his broad back. "I'll coming back to the kingdom after this."

"Why is it so sudden? You have to tell me earlier."

"Jooheon will be married tomorrow, and I have to be there. But..." Hyungwon sighed, face buried deep on Hoseok's shoulder. "You can't come with me."

A very painful pang hit the older's heart almost immediately. "Oh." he bit his bottom lip in disappointment. "It's okay. I... am not one of the Chae, though. I understand."

"Love." Hyungwon cupped his lover's face fondly. "Believe me, I desperately want to be a nobody too. Besides... you're one of the Chae too, but you know how Father hates you a lot, so... he doesn't want you to come." Hoseok could feel how the younger trembled in his arms. "I... hate him. Why should he be that mean to you? Why he keeps... doing all these things to make us apart? I want to... always be with you- but I- I'm powerless now."

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's fine. He loves you so much, and he just wants all the best for you, so I understand. Send my congratulations to Heonie, okay? It must be so great to be there, but it's fine. I know where I stand."

"I don't want to go." Hyungwon wrapped his arms tighter. "Really, I just want to be with you."

"He's your little baby, right? You have to be there. Don't be sad, I'll be fine." Hoseok inhaled his lover's scent deeply.

"Or at least I want you to go with me. You're my husband, you have all the rights to be there!"

Hyungwon was shaking, and Hoseok hugged him tight. "It's okay, Baby. I'm fine." he kissed Hyungwon's jaw gently. "The Kingdom wants us to hide our marriage, so of course I can't be there. I'm not a noble, and the guests will questioning my presence there." he then rubbed the prince's back soothingly. "Didn't you say to all the Chae's guests before that you're not interested to marry? So, it'll really troublesome for me to be there."

"But, Love..." Hyungwon whined. "I want to be with you..."

"Me too, but we don't have another choices, Baby Angel. Promise me to come home quickly, alright?" the businessman brushed his nose along the prince's neck, and made him tilting his head almost immediately. Giving more access for his husband to feel him better. "Oh, maybe... you can considering the idea while you're there too. It's gonna be so full of nobles... princesses, to be exact. You can choose one."

Hyungwon groaned, back to bury his face on the older's shoulder. "Should we really have to do it? Can't we just move far away and live happily ever after?"

"Well, your life is a fairytale, living in a beautiful kingdom and all. But your fate's different, Baby. Considering it again, okay? If everything's going well, we can really achieve that happily ever after you desire so much."

"How if I refuse to do that?" Hyungwon looked up to his lover's dark orbs. "I... it's insane, Love. She'll refuse..."

"Then you have to give me a better idea than this." Hoseok leaned forward, stole a nip on the younger's bottom lip hungrily.

"How if I burn the Kingdom down after Heonie's marriage and we're moving so far away right after?"

"And do you know what will happened to you if you're getting caught? Sentenced to die. Do you that happy not to see me again forever?"

"No... please... it's not what I meant..." Hyungwon pouted. Closing his eyes while parting his lips to let the older's tongue to enter.

"We don't have much time. I'm sure after Heonie's marriage he'll demand a divorce for us, Baby." Hoseok sighed on the taller's lips. "The choices from Father are just two: _one_ , divorce and marry a princess. And _two_ , kill me. Decisions in your hands."

"I'll... considering it again, just because we don't have many choices." Hyungwon gasped from Hoseok's sudden thrust of tongue. "But wh- whatever happened- don't leave me, Love- I can't live without you."

Hoseok broke their heated kiss, smiled to the younger's cheekbone while listening to his soft pants. "I promise you with all my life."


	9. Chapter 9

"You'll be going, Sir?" Eunha eyeing her Boss who closing the door behind his husband gently. "Should I call Sei to reschedule something?"

"No need. I'll be back at..." Hoseok glanced to his watch for a second. "4, more or less. Tell Sei to call Mr. Im for me. I want him on my room at 4.30. And if someone wants to see or call me because it's urgent, she can call me. Or simply make them back to me at 5, if it's not so important. I'll have lunch with my husband first, please take care of those important papers for me after you had lunch, okay?"

"Yes, Sir." Eunha nodded before glanced to Hyungwon and smiled politely. "Nice to see you in person, Mr. Shin."

Hyungwon's wide smile bloomed. "The pleasure is mine. Thank you for already taking care of my husband." he then turned to his lover. "You should ask her for dinner some times, Love, with your another secretary too. What's her name again? Sei? You should treat them."

Hoseok giggled. "Okay, I'll ask them to dinner some times, okay? I'll see you again at 4, Eunha."

"Be careful on the way, Sir." the pretty secretary bowed to them slowly.

"She's beautiful, Love." Hyungwon hummed after they settled inside the closed lift.

"I know. And your point is?"

"For... how long you have her already?"

"Eunha and Sei already work for me these past decade, since they were 18. Now they're 28. Both of them really loyal to me."

Hyungwon gasped. "Ten years? Oh my God." he sneaked his long fingers to his husband's big ones. "Why didn't you marry one of them? Or two of them?"

Hoseok laughed. "You didn't meet Sei yet, she's totally my type of girl. And I almost did that back then, but didn't think it was reasonable, moreover I still 24, too young to marry, before Mommy brought me to you a year later. And... now I have you, I don't need somebody else."

Hyungwon hid his red face on Hoseok's upper arm. "I should meet her then, I have to know your type of girl."

"She rarely in the office because she's just my spokeperson, the connection between me and other people, other office, or basically between me and the outside world except my office. You can meet her if you want, I'll arrange the dinner for four of us."

"Oh? And you never see her in person?"

"Of course I have seen her in person, you innocent angel." Hoseok giggled. "She just rarely in the office, but if I need her or something important happened, she'll come to me whatever the time. I remembered she ever come to our house, back then when we're not married yet, at 2 in the midnight just to inform me my bestfriend who became the chairman of S Corp. passed away."

"Ah..." Hyungwon looked so apologetic. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll pray for your bestfriend." he then closed his big brown eyes and pulled his hands near his heartbeats. Hoseok stared at him in awe.

The lift opened, and a lady with pigtails behind her ears stopped in front of the metal thing. "Mr. Shin." she bowed to Hoseok slowly before looked up to Hyungwon after eyeing their intertwined hands. "Mr. Shin." she smiled to the taller. "It's really an honor to meet you in person. I'm Sei, Mr. Shin's personal secretary."

Hyungwon blinked for a second before took her hand in his. "The pleasure is mine. Thank you for already taking care of my husband well." he smiled as wide as the other.

"My pleasure, Sir." she bowed to the prince before looked back at Hoseok. "Sir, I already got your message from Eunha to call Mr. Im, but his secretary said he'll come back from Busan at 6, so she's afraid Mr. Im couldn't make it to see you at 4.30. I tried to call you before, Sir, but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry, I got my phone on mute." Hoseok grinned. "Ask his secretary again when he could meet me. This day. Whatever the time. Have you eaten?"

The secretary smiled shyly. "I have, Sir."

"Just go accompany Eunha to lunch, then. I'll be waiting for your news about Mr. Im. I'll having lunch with my husband first."

"Yes, Sir." the lady bowed politely to both of them before stepped inside the lift.

"Wow. Now I know why you claimed her as your type of girl." Hyungwon grinned. "So beautiful, feminine, full of attentions, and have a cute smile. Of course, Love, of course."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"A little, but you married me anyway. I shouldn't be jealous, right?"

"Damn right." Hoseok hugged his husband's lanky body before kissed his cheek deeply. "It'll just you until the end of the world."

Hyungwon giggled to hear that. "Stop it, cheesy man. We're in public!"

 

 

 

 

The bells above the door chimed, and a woman looked up from her apron. "Oh my God! My Shin!" she rushed to hug the guest tight. "How are you? Are you fine with your husband? Something happened? Huh? Huh?"

"Mom." Hoseok winced. "I'm fine, we're fine. I just missed you so bad."

Mrs. Shin looked at his son in confusion. "But it's still your work-time. How could you be here? You can just call me or ask one of your secretaries to get anything you want."

"I missed you, don't you hear me, Mom? I want to see you in person. That feeling of miss wouldn't be gone even if I call you thousands times, right?" Hoseok kissed his mom's forehead gently. "And my works aren't that hectic anyway, so it's fine."

The beautiful woman smiled. "I know something must be messing with your tired brain. Have a sit, Baby, Mommy will make your favorite hot chocolate first."

"Thank you." Hoseok sighed and sat on the empty bench nearby, looking around to see his mom's cafe was crowded, like usual, but this place still managed to be so homey and comfy despite all the conditions.

_"What should I say to Father? That you're hurting me and we have to divorce? But he'll kill you if I say something like that. Besides, I'm not looking too hurt either. I'm confused."_

_"Just tell him, if he asks you to divorce me again, that you'll do it."_

_Hyungwon's hands trembled on Hoseok's hold. "I can't do this. Love, please. We should have different ideas. I don't want it. Not with us to divorce..."_

_"Baby, it's not real. We're not divorced for real. It just some kind of easing Father's heart to see you marrying a princess, and you're still mine. Forever."_

_"Love, it's not that easy and you don't understand." Hyungwon sighed. "Hyunwoo hyung already being our king here, Jooheon will move to his wife's kingdom to be a king there, and if you want our idea to happen, I also have to go to the princess' kingdom to be their king there. Marriage in our lives mean bonding two kingdoms as one. If I married her, although all of this just a drama, I'll still have to spend much time in her kingdom. And that means I can't see you again and I don't want it!"_

_"And even you divorced me for real, you'll still be going to their kingdom, right? So what's the difference?"_

_Hyungwon pulled their intertwined hands near his lips, and buried his face on his lover's back hand. "The difference is, I won't divorce you for real. Full stop."_

_"This is just the only way to keep us safe. Pretend to marry someone, live your life as their King like what Father wants, and I'll try to see you as much as I can."_

_"But how if she knows that the marriage isn't real? How if she truly loves me when actually it's all just a drama?" Hyungwon kissed Hoseok's hand gently. "And how can we keep our marriage safe if I can't see you as much as I want? This is insane, Love. I can't do this."_

_Hoseok licked his bottom lip for some seconds. "Then... let Father hurts me."_

_"What?! Are you crazy?!" Hyungwon gasped immediately, made some people who sat beside them turned around in surprise. "There's no way I'll let him hurt you!"_

_"Baby Angel, look at me." Hoseok lifted his husband's chin gently and Hyungwon couldn't hide the anger in his big brown eyes. "The choices just two, we have to divorce and you marry a princess, which that means we'll face the side effects like our arguments before, or he'll hurt me. He won't hurt me if you agree to coorperate and do what he wants, which is, again, divorce and marry a princess. How about now? If the whole pretending still no use, it's okay for him to hurt me, really."_

_Hyungwon bit his lover's wrist to distract him from crying._ Why should everything being this complicated now? Why should Father becomes this mean to us? He accepted me to marry the love of my life back then... but why now...? _"I'll look for some other ideas when I'm there later. Thinking about this right now make my heart hurts."_

_Hoseok smiled weakly while eyeing his husband that still eagerly biting his wrist, he could see a sheer of glass threatened to fall from those beautiful eyes. "Anything you choose, I'll always support you, Baby. You know I love you so much. If I have to die for us, I'll die."_

_"Hush!" Hyungwon glared to the older and a drip of tears fell onto his cheek. "You can't say something like that!"_

"Hoseok?" some soft strokes on his cheek made the businessman snapped back to reality. "What happened, My Baby? Why are you spacing out like that? Tell Mom everything that bothering you."

Hoseok sighed. "I love Hyungwon, Mom. So much."

"Mommy know that. And then?"

"But... his Father..." Hoseok told the whole story between him and his husband to his beloved Mom, and something clenched painfully in his chest. "And we... don't know how to solve it for now."

*

"Are you for real?" Changkyun looked at his _hyung_  in confusion. "I remembered you said that you didn't want to go to the bar anymore after you got that prince of yours?"

"It's different story, Changkyun. I know he won't be mad this time, although actually he couldn't be mad at me in anything though."

Changkyun hummed. "I don't want to be the one who takes the responsibility if he smells the alcohol in your clothes."

"He's not home tonight, don't worry." Hoseok sighed. "Now, let's go?"

"He's not home? Where is he? Did both of you fight? You hurted him? Hoseok?" Changkyun held the hem of Hoseok's oversized hoodie while they started walking away.

"Well, that's too many questions to answer." the older grinned. "He's back to the Kingdom, because his little brother, that dimpled guy who made you stunned last time, will be married tomorrow. And no, we weren't fight or hurted each other. That's purely the consequences of marrying a prince."

"Wait-!" Changkyun grabbed Hoseok's arm and linked their hands together. "Why don't you go there? You're his husband, right?"

"Changkyun." Hoseok sighed again. "I'm not his husband in the kingdom. His father opposed us to marry since the first time, and he didn't want me to come, anyway. I'm not a noble."

"Ouch, that such a painful shit." Changkyun rubbed his side face on the older's upper arm. "And are you sad because of that? That you're not allowed to come?"

"No, little baby. I'm fine, I know where I stand, okay? My baby angel said I already became one of the Chae, but I guess, if you're a lowly human, you'll be a lowly human forever. Even if you're married with the prince. That's the rules there."

Changkyun sulked. "That's terrible. But! His little brother will be married? That handsome dimpled guy? Well fuck, I want to seduce him a little, but... ow! What the fuck?!"

"You can't hitting a prince with that unmannered attitude of yours," Hoseok hissed after slapped the younger's forehead slightly. "Heonie is a cute-high class prince, he's not your level."

"Hoseok, you're my precious bunny hyung! You supposed to support me, right? If you could marry one of those breathtaking Chae princes, why can't I?"

"Because one : the kingdom opposed the princes to marry with same sexuality person, two : if you aren't a noble or noble related, you're not accepted there even if you're well-mannered and all, bonus : it was my husband who wanted me, so he insisted to marry me even if we weren't know each other back then."

"What the fuck?! For real?! So it was him who wanted you? Not you who wanted him?!"

Hoseok frowned. "The lowly humans like us won't be graced with the King's family faces or figures, right? So how do you think I could dream that high for wanting a Chae prince to be my husband? I never see his face in my entire life- oh but he said we ever met before... in the toilet?"

Changkyun laughed to hear that. "Can't you please choose a little better place to meet besides a toilet? Wait, did you drunk? And fucked him in the toilet?"

"No, Changkyun. I'm not that bastard, okay? I didn't remember that time well, but from my husband's story we didn't do anything inappropriate. I just said he has to always smile because he has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

"Such a sweet talker, aren't you huh? Typical fuckboy."

"But, he fell in love with me just like that, though? Well, who wouldn't fall in love with my poisonous mouth." Hoseok laughed with his own joke, and Changkyun choked in his saliva.

"Poisonous mouth...? What kind of filthy things you do to him with your poisonous mouth, huh?"

"You're still underage, Changkyun, I'm not gonna tell you." Hoseok grinned teasingly, made Changkyun glared at him in disbelief.

"I am? Underage? I'm an adult, bunny hyung!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom." Hyungwon stood up, bowed whole-heartedly before back to sit in the edge of his bed in silence.

"What happened? Why are you look so depressed? It's not you who'll be married tomorrow, Baby." the elegant woman joined Hyungwon to sit in the prince's bed. "Mommy know you love Heonie so much, but he has to marry, hasn't he?"

"No, Mom. It's not about Heonie." Hyungwon sighed.

"Why? Did you make your husband upset?" the former Chae Queen sighed back. "What Mommy say about obeying what your husband said? He's your leader in life, and you made him sad? Mommy didn't raise you like this, Chae Hyungwon."

"No, Mom, we're not fighting or anything, alright? We're fine, he's fine, but... I'm not."

"Why? Something happened, Baby?"

" _One_ , because Father didn't let him come with me to Heonie's wedding tomorrow. _Two_ , Father keeps pushing us to divorce, and I can't let my husband go. Mommy know how much I love him, I even ready not to be a Chae anymore just to be with him. But Father-"

"What did I just hear? You're ready not to be a Chae anymore? Just for him?" a deep voice interrupted from the slight opened door, and Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in panic.

"Father." he bowed politely to the older.

"What's all this Chae Hyungwon? I asked him to talk to you, to make you agree you'll divorce him to marry a princess, and he failed to convince you?"

"Father." Hyungwon, who clearly didn't afraid even for a tiny piece with his father, sighed again. "He told me, he assured me to change my mind, but I didn't want to."

"This is for the Kingdom's sake, Hyungwon."

"And you'll throw away your own son's happiness just for the Kingdom's sake, like that?" the prince gasped. "Father, he's my husband. We're married, we vowed to the God, and how can you thinking something weird like to make us divorce? I love him so much, and I refuse to divorce him even if you disown me for the Kingdom's sake!"

"Hyungwon! That's enough." Father clenched his jaw in disbelief. "Why are you being like this actually? I'm not raise you like this. You're supposed to be my heir, lead this kingdom wisely with the genius brain of yours. But what now? You betrayed your own father, and you accused me to throw away your happiness?! Is that what you really want, huh? Become a nobody just to be with that lowly human of yours? He promised me to do anything for the Kingdom's sake, but maybe... actually my problem isn't with him, though, but with my own son."

"Darling-"

"Don't." the older man glared to his wife deathly. "Stop stand up for him. He has to take the responsibility for what he chose." he then turned to the door. "Guards!"

"Darling, what'll you do with your own son!"

"Yes, Your Highness." two guards bowed to the former king immediately.

"Bring Prince Hyungwon to the basement prison."

"What! Darling! You're too much!" the only woman in that room rushed to his husband, gripping his hand in disbelief.

"You're not allowed to come outside until I said so, Chae Hyungwon. You're not gonna appear in Jooheon's wedding tomorrow, and you'll stuck there until you behave." the former king eyeing his guards who all ready by holding Hyungwon's arms tight. "Didn't you feel ashamed or anything? That lowly human of yours promised to do anything for the Kingdom, and yet, you're rebelling me, _again_? Is that what you called, vowed to the God in the name of marriage? You're not such a perfect match for him."

Hyungwon's body tensed for a second to hear his father mentioning the love of his life. "To be honest, I'm considering to marry a princess after he told me what do you want, but for now... I guess I don't need to care about that anymore, right, Father?"

"Keep trying, little baby." his Father smirked wickedly. "You threatened me not to marry a princess because I caged you up?" he caressed his son's cheeks slowly. "Don't forget that I still have your husband in my palms."

Hyungwon's heart fell. "No, Father, please!!"

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly, eyeing some possible ways out from the prison with tears blurring his vision. He couldn't let Father hurted his only one, but he was powerless now, even his phone was taken away from the first second he stepped to the prison, and he didn't know how to ease that painful lurch in his chest just to see his husband's gummy smile on his closed eyelids. _Love, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm useless..._

 

He sobbed unbearably, knees pulled up on his chest while he hung his head low, that painful feelings didn't want to go even if he already let all the guilty he had to drip down through his tears. He felt like he was the most useless person in the world, moreover with his own husband. He hated himself. He hated everything. He just wanted to go back to bury himself on his husband's embrace, he just want to be with him...

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok sighed. "I feel uneasy."

"Why? The cocktail isn't meet your expectation?" Changkyun frowned. "But you used to order that every single time back then?"

"No, it's not about the cocktail, Changkyun." the older touched his chest slowly. "I feel hurt here, although I don't know why." he huffed. "Is my baby angel fine? I missed him already."

"He's a prince, of course he'll be fine. He has hundred maids with him."

"Is he rebelling again this time?" Hoseok mumbled to himself, while still rubbed his chest to ease the weird painful feelings there. "Do you miss me too already, Baby Angel?"

Changkyun rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I can't believe you're become this smitten to someone in your whole life."

"He's my husband, I have all the right to be smitten with him." Hoseok sulked. "Why do I keep being uneasy like this? Did something bad happened to my baby out there?"

"Stop worrying anything, he'll be fine. Maybe he already sleeps this time, to catch up with my dimpled prince's wedding tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope so." Hoseok emptying his glass in one big gulp and wiggling it again on the bartender's direction. "One more, please."

*

"Mr. Shin."

Hoseok looked up to the door immediately. "Sei? What happened, little girl? It's not usual for you to be here in this time?"

"Did you forget that Eunha took a month off because she busy preparing everything for her marriage, Sir?"

"I know, but I didn't know that you'll replace her place when she's gone?" Hoseok back to scan his papers, sorting some piles neatly. "What happened?"

"There's someone who wants to meet you, but he didn't make any appointment before, and he said urgent, Sir."

Hoseok's heart stopped for a second. _Hyunwoo?_ "Who's his name?"

"Jooheon."

"Let him in." Hoseok stood up, pacing nervously in his place while Sei frowned in front of his Boss' door.

"But, Sir, you'll have an important meeting in this exact ten minutes?"

"We're not gonna be long. I promise."

Sei nodded, retreated her way behind the door and seconds later a dimpled brunette stepped inside Hoseok's room. "Hyungnim." he bowed, but somehow the older didn't find any cheerful emotions in his face.

"Heonie, what's wrong?" Hoseok bowed back, heart still tingled uneasily. "Congratulations with your wedding, I believe you'll be the great King... wherever you are."

"Thank you." the crescent moon formed in his eyes. "But- Hyungnim, it's urgent. Father wants to meet you."

"Right now? But Hyungwon is still there, right? He didn't go home yet since before your wedding, and it's almost... two weeks?"

"That's why you have to go with me right now. It's about him."

Hoseok's heart fell in an instant. "Heonie, is he okay?"

"I'm not so sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hoseok couldn't help himself fisting his hands tight, cold shiver running down his spine just to hear that uncertainty in the younger's voice.

"C'mon, Hyung. Quick." Jooheon opened the door and disappear, and Hoseok didn't waste a second to follow him wherever he lead the older into.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon looked up slowly when he saw a silhouette standing tall outside the bars. "How are you feeling, My Baby?"

"I'm fine." Hyungwon mumbled, back to hang his head low after glanced to the person outside. "I just want to go home, Mom. I want to hug my husband, I missed him so much."

The woman sighed. "Don't rebelling your Father again, Baby. You'll make him angry and he'll does unpleasant things to you like this. Mommy don't like it, and you didn't eat for days too, Mommy worried, Baby."

"I just want my husband, Mom."

"You just want your husband?" that sickening deep voice interrupted their talk again, made Hyungwon buried his face deeper on his knees. "Yes, Baby?"

"Yes, Father. I just want my husband." Hyungwon sighed. "Please don't hurt him. Please, Father, I beg you."

"Bring him here."

And Hyungwon never looked up that fast in his entire life. And he saw _him_. Complete, didn't hurt even just a scratch, even his suit still hugging that perfect toned body amazingly. He must be come here straight from the office. "Love..." Hyungwon's voice cracked, he reached to touch the love of his life behind the bars, tears of relief dripped on his cheeks almost immediately after the touched his husband's big hands. "I missed you..."

"Baby, are you okay? Why are you here?" the businessman looked up to his father in law seconds after. "Father, what did he do wrong? Why did you punish him like this? Please forgive him if he rebelling you again..."

"You don't understand, my son." Father smiled. "After that night I started to think that he's not deserve you. Not the way around. He said he loves you so much, but he didn't want to do anything I said. Although it's for the Kingdom's sake. And what do you say about that?"

Hoseok glanced back to his husband. "Why are you rebelling again? I said you have to listen to anything Father said. What did you do again this time until you prisoned up like this? Huh, what?"

Hyungwon sobbed, holding his lover's hands tight. "I just said that it's okay for me not to be a Chae anymore... I just want to be with you..."

The older sighed, wiping the prince's tears gently. "Have you think about any ideas yet?" he whispered, and Hyungwon shook his head in an instant. "We don't have much choices then."

"But- Love- please, no. Please..."

"Father, I apologize sincerely for let you experiencing this unpleasant act of my husband. I'm asking for your forgiveness, with his name, please forgive him, and forgive me too because I can't prevent something like this to happen." Hoseok bowed full heartedly, while Hyungwon still held his hand tight. "We'll accept anything you want for the forgiveness' sake, Father."

The former King's eyes widen in surprise. "For real? Anything I want?"

"Yes, but please let him go from this prison and just put all the blame on me, Father, for already failed as your baby's perfect spouse."

"No, Love, please this is my fault! Father, no, please don't hurt him!" Hyungwon's voice creaked. "Please!"

"Guards, free him."

The Chae's guards locked open the basement prison and Hyungwon didn't waste his time to hug his husband tight. He sobbed, clutching the older's suit almost painfully while inhaling his lover's scent as much as he could. _He missed him. So much._ "Love, please no. I don't want it... please..."

The former Queen eyeing intently how his baby didn't want to separate with his husband even for a second, sobbed quietly, his hug became tighter while the businessman shushed him gently, his muscular arms wrapped protectively around the prince's slim waist, and he kissed the younger fondly like he didn't want to hurt him. The Queen then understood fully why his baby insisted to have the businessman as his husband back then. He was the _one_ , the right one for his little prince.

"It's okay, it's okay. Hey, why are you crying, huh? It's okay. It's fine. We're in your house now, you're safe here. Why are you crying, huh, why Baby?" Hoseok pulled the prince's head away from his shoulder and wiped the tears on his flawless face.

"Why did you say that you're not perfect for me? I love you so much." Hyungwon whined, back to bury his face on the older's neck. "I don't want Father to hurt you."

"Chae Hyungwon." Father interrupted. "I don't remember you're this weak to somebody else before? You never cry, even when you're lost your beloved grandfather. Where does my baby prince go, my son?"

Hoseok, still tangled his fingers in the prince's hair, smiled. "He easily cries these weeks, Father. I also don't know why and how." his rubs lowered to his husband's back second after. "It's okay, Baby. Answer Father's question now. Where does his baby prince go, huh?"

"I'm here. I'm not change, I just-" Hyungwon's lips quivered on his lover's neck. "Father, he's my everything."

"I know." Father hummed. "It's already crystal clear."

Hoseok back to wrap his arms around the prince's waist, nose and lips buried on the younger's shoulder. "I love you so much." he mumbled on the exposed skin.

"I love you more." Hyungwon rubbed Hoseok's nape and hair, before smiled. _Content_. _He's real. He's here. With me, in my arms._ _My everything..._ "I love you more."

"Release him, Hyungwon."

"No." the said prince hugged his husband tight.

"Baby, please. Listen to your Father this time." his Mom's delicate voice asked, but Hyungwon still stubborly shook his head, face buried deeper on his lover's neck.

"It's okay, c'mon. Loosen your hug. I'm not going anywhere, okay? We'll get you back to your room." Hoseok kissed the exposed skin around his lips gently. "Don't rebelling again. Will you listen, huh?"

Hyungwon nodded rapidly, wiped his tears with his back hand before slowly, stepped back from Hoseok's hug, although he still didn't want to let his husband's hand go from his grip.

"Actually, I'm amused, so much. To see how my second baby really fall in between your palms, how he always listens to you eventhough he never listens to me, and how he decided to give everything he has just to be with you. Are you sure you didn't poison him before?"

"Father, no!" Hyungwon replied quickly. "We never met before, how could he poisoned me?"

"And how could you want someone you never met before, huh? How?" Father furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "If he's a noble, he'll come here often, and I'll understand if you wanted him. But he's not-"

"Stop talking about his blood line." Hyungwon hissed. "I don't even care if he's a noble or not, but why is it means so much for you? I'm the one who married him, who agreed sincerely to be his, and I don't get it why you always ruining our happiness even if we're never bothered you and the kingdom? Why-"

"Stop." Hoseok cut his husband off from his sentences. "You're too much. Apologize."

"But-"

"Apologize."

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harshly before bowed to his Father. "I apologize for that. I just overwhelmed. I apologize to you sincerely, Father, once again."

Father chuckled to see that. "Why did you ask him to stop, my son? I used to hear something like that from him in these past three years, right after he married you."

Hoseok's eyes widen in surprise. "He- he always do that? Father, I apologize." he bowed fully. "I apologize, that he became that rebel after he married me. I apologize, Father."

"You have to know something, my son. He always rebelling since he was a kid, but became worsen since two years before he married you. So, it's not something new. I just amused he loves you that much, and you could tame him so well." Father smiled, but Hoseok sensed something dangerous behind it. "So, I need you to be here, in some weeks, to keep an eye on him..."

Hyungwon broke into wide smile, a huge relief washed over him. He turned around and his smile fell when he saw his lover didn't even look that happy. He must be sensed something, Hyungwon thought. Eventhough he was the prince, but Hoseok always had the best instinct between the two of them.

"... before I decided on his fate later." Hyungwon turned back to his Father immediately. "He agreed to accept anything to make me forgive you. Do you hear that? He sacrifices himself for you, but, did you do the same? Is that what you mean by 'love him so much'? Don't make me laugh, Chae Hyungwon. That husband of yours, clearly not your level. I regretted to say he's not deserve you, when actually, it's you who aren't deserve him." he grabbed his wife's wrist gently. "Go back to your room, we'll see you at dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

Hoseok with the black kimono silk that the kingdom gave him for sleep, walking aimlessly on the huge luxurious building in the middle of the night like an actual creep he was. His other half used to live here every single day, in this mesmerizing royal kingdom, and surprisingly he just wanted to be a nobody. _Is it really that hard to be a prince?_

Hoseok's body collided into something, no- somebody, and he stumbled aside for a second. "Uhh- I apologize..."

"No need, that was my fault. Ah-" the dirty blond haired guy with huge eyes staring at him in awe. "Won hyung's husband?"

"Yeah...?" Hoseok blinked in confusion. "You know me?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't! Everybody here adores you so much because you succeed to make the cold-hearted prince fell in love!"

"Cold-hearted? He's a good man." Hoseok defended his husband, but the other just laughed out loud.

"He's a cold-hearted person in this kingdom, Prince Wonho. He's one of the best fighter that never sad, even if he lost his beloved grandfather. But I heard he begged to former King not to hurt you. He loves you so much, I can't believe."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a prince. No need to call me with that honorific title." Hoseok waved his hands casually.

"Can't do! You married him, so you're one of the Chaes too, the prince! You supposed to be the King's husband, but Hyungwon hyung refused it and just wanted to be with you in outside world. Aw, such a romantic." the dirty blond haired man clasped his hands in adoration. "That's why nobody scolds you while you're wandering around in the middle of the night like this, right? Because they know you're Prince Hyungwon's husband. Nobody dares to mess up with what's his, or they'll be punished really really bad."

"Oh, is he that scary here? I just know about that information."

"He's scary." the man whispered to Hoseok slowly. "Anyway, I'm Lucas. Chae Lucas. My Dad is former King's little brother, so I'm Hyungwon hyung's cousin. Nice to finally meet you in person, Prince Wonho." the dirty blond haired man bowed politely.

And Hoseok felt uneasy. He never treated that high besides in his office, though. "Uhh... I'm Shin Wonho. Nice to meet you too." he bowed back. "Please don't call me that. I'm not a prince."

"You are, when you're here." a thick-with-sleepiness voice answered from behind the blonde's back. "What are you doing here, Lucas? Talked nonsense with my husband?"

"No, hyung! I just bumped into him before and we introduce ourselves, nothing more!" Lucas looked so panic, and Hoseok felt like he had to help him.

"Why are you awake?" the older turned his body, facing his husband in his red kimono silk staring back at him drowsily. "You have to reduce your negative thoughts to other people, you know that? That's not good."

"That's not good?" Hyungwon moved closer and hugged his husband gently. "I'm sorry."

"You have to apologize to your cousin, not me." Hoseok smiled from his lover's soft kiss on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." Hyungwon mumbled from the older's broad shoulder, before back to bury his face on the crook of his neck. "Don't leave me alone, Love. I'm afraid to lose you again."

"When did you lose me, huh? I'm not going anywhere, okay? I just wandering around and met Lucas. Let's go back to sleep, Baby." Hoseok wrapped his arms tighter around the other's slim waist and smiled to Lucas who just eyeing their interaction with pure awe. "Don't you have to sleep too, Lucas-ssi?"

"A-ah, yes, Prince. I'll be back to my room too. Good night, hyung. Good night, Prince Wonho." the dirty blond haired man bowed politely to the princes before took his leave.

"Oh, come on. It ticklish to hear title ' _Prince_ ' for me." Hoseok whined on his husband's cheek. "I'm not a prince, they shouldn't have to call me that, right?"

"Like I said before, you'll be called with that title whenever you're here. This is your home too, and you're my husband. And because I'm a prince, so are you."

Hoseok huffed, but he didn't say anything else for some seconds. "Let's go back to our room, shall we? Actually I'm wandering around because I'm lost." the blonde grinned, _sheepish_. "Seriously though, how can you live in this huge kingdom without being lost?"

"Love, this huge place is my house for almost three decades. How can I being lost in my own house, though? You're unbelievable." Hyungwon chuckled to his husband. "Let's go back. It's getting colder."

"Are you cold? Huh?" Hoseok reached the younger's hands and wrapped them tight with his own. "Let's go. I don't want you to get sick."

And Hyungwon's heart fluttered just like that. _That easy_ , from his husband's usual fondness. For other people maybe that was such usual sweet nothings, but for Hyungwon... well just ask his heart why he loves his husband so much, beyond words even.

"Tia-nim, please bring a glass of water to my room. And I want a glass more in the morning. Thank you."

"Right away, Prince." the pretty maid bowed politely to Hyungwon and Hoseok before stepped away.

"Wow, don't say you're remembering all your maids' names here, Baby?"

"I do." Hyungwon grinned. "Why? Is it weird?"

"No, but- this kingdom has thousands maids and you're remembering all their names?" Hoseok frowned. "That's impossible."

"They serve us from generation to generation, though. Remembering their names such a small payback that I could give."

"You-"

"Prince Hyungwon, Former Queen is looking for you."

Hoseok's words interrupted by sudden appearance of a maid, that looked so scared just to see Hyungwon alone. _Maybe what Lucas said was the truth? That his Baby is actually a cold-hearted person in his own house?_

"Why?" the dark haired prince asked, _annoyed_. "It's midnight, tell Mom to come back tomorrow."

"But she said it's urgent, Prince."

Hyungwon huffed. "Alright. I'll come to meet her. Walk my husband to my room for now, and if something happened to him, you'll know what happened."

"Understand, Prince."

Hoseok lifted his husband's chin fondly. "Please be much warmer. Don't look this annoyed, Baby. She's your Mom, don't you have to be a good boy since she let us marry each other?"

Hyungwon leaned to the touch. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll change to be much warmer. Good night, Love. Have a good rest." he hugged the older tight before stepped away after left a deep kiss on his lover's cheek.

"Please forgive my husband's behaviour. He's handful, but I hope you're understand." Hoseok smiled apologetically to the maid that walked him to his room in silence.

"Prince, that's definitely fine. Prince Hyungwon always like that since his father- no- I apologize. I shouldn't say that."

Hoseok's heart skipped a beat. _His father? His father did something to him before until he becomes this cold-hearted?_ "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. You're safe with me."

"Thank you very much, Prince Wonho."

Hoseok winced again to hear that title, but nah, _what could he do to make them not calling him with that here, though?_ "Since when you're here? Serving the kingdom?"

"In my entire life, Prince. Almost 25 years."

"Oh." Hoseok nodded in understandment. "Why don't you leave? You definitely can do it, right?"

"My family serve the kingdom from generation to generation, Prince. I don't think I can leave, besides, I don't think there are somewhere better than the kingdom itself."

"I have to agree." Hoseok grinned. "Such a honor to live here, right? But I still wondering why my husband isn't that comfortable to live in his own house."

"I apologize, Prince Wonho, I can't tell you anything about that."

"That's okay, I just wondering, though." Hoseok brushed his hair out of his eyes while darting his gaze everywhere, and he spotted his husband was talking with his Mom on the park bench outside, both of their expressions looked so serious and almost intimidating. "Can you do me a favor after this?"

"Of course, Prince. What can I do for you?" the maid blinked to the other's face for a second before looked down immediately.

"Please bring some thick blankets for my husband and his mom outside. I just don't want them to be sick."

"Right away, Prince." the maid nodded in understandment. "And this is Prince Hyungwon's room, Prince. I'll take my leave."

"Thank you very much." Hoseok still eyeing the maid until she disappeared over the huge pillars.

"Prince Wonho, I already put the glass of water inside." another maid greeted him when he was about to enter his room.

"Thank you very much." Hoseok smiled sincerely to the lady.

_Well, called a '_ Prince _' isn't that bad, though._

 

 

 

 

 

"Your Highness, Prince Hyungwon, I apologize to interrupt. But Prince Wonho asked me to bring these for you, for not getting sick."

Hyungwon's heart stopped for a moment to hear the maid mentioned his husband's name, along with some think blankets. Mrs. Chae smiled brightly to the maid.

"Thank you." she then took the comforter and wrapped them on her body, and the other on her son's laps. The maid bowed politely before took her leave seconds after. "Well, such an attentive husband, isn't he?"

Hyungwon smiled back to his mom. "Of course. I only want the finest man on earth, Mom."

"I have to agree." the former Queen caressed his son's cheeks fondly. "You seems so deeply in love with him, Baby Turtle."

"Come on, Mom. Everybody knows that. I also willing to give up everything, even become homeless just for him. Yet, Father doesn't want to know about that. What's wrong with his baby marrying a nobody, huh?"

"It's not the ' _nobody_ ' that makes your father uneasy, Baby. But the fact that he's a _man_."

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip unconsciously. "I'm such a disgrace, am I not, Mom?"

"Baby, you can't say something like that. Everybody has the right to love someone else, despite the gender thing. But we live here, in the kingdom, and marrying a man isn't common in our life."

"But I love him so much, Mom. I can't- I don't know what will I do without him. Maybe I'll commit suicide, I don't know."

Mrs. Chae gasped. "You love him that much? Even reaady to commit suicide just for him?"

Hyungwon shrugged. "He's my whole world."

*

The Chae's second prince walked gracefully over the shiny porcelain floor and high pillars of his home, his lanky but mesmerizing figure wrapped beautifully with a pair of silver silk shirt and pants, completed with a stunning maroon robe above the finest fabric. Yes, maroon and silver were The Chae's kingdom official colours, and they would use that for kingdom's agendas or if there were any important meetings with the relatives.

"Good morning, Prince Hyungwon."

The said man smiled to hear that. "Good morning, Doyoung-nim. Did my husband awake already?"

"Prince Wonho already awake, Prince. But he's not in the room at the moment."

"Oh, really? Where is he now?"

"Having some battles of arch with Prince Jooheon in the back field, Prince." the maid smiled slightly. "And he asked me to say that he loves you so much."

Hyungwon couldn't help but smile even wider from the answer. "Thank you." he bowed lightly to the maid before strided to the back field, his long elegant robe whirled slowly along with the soft steps he took.

"I know you'll go checking him even in this early morning."

The second prince smiled to his older brother who was leaning on the huge pillar in front of the back field. "Can't help. He's my everything, hyung. You know that I'll go insane if couldn't see him even for a second."

"I know."

Hyungwon darted his gaze to the spacious grassy field, where Jooheon challenged his husband to have a battle of arch. That morning Hoseok used the exact same silver silk shirt and pants, but no robe attached to his shoulders. He gave his concentration fully to the bow in his hand before pulling the arrow carefully.

"And did I say that your husband is a real pro at arch yet?"

"Not yet." Hyungwon smiled wide to see his husband striked the arrow from his fingers, and the sharp thing stabbed right at the middle of an apple before made it splitted in two in an instant. "But I know he's real good in everything he does."

Jooheon wailing heartily while Hoseok raised his bow proudly, still oblivious that his husband was there too, hundreds metres behind him.

"You seems so deeply in love with him, I can't believe."

"I really do." Hyungwon clenched his fist, feeling his marriage ring being squeezed tight in between. "I love him so much. Nobody understands."

"I wish all the best for you." a soft smile appeared on the oldest Chae's lips. "Go there and call Jooheon to be ready. The ceremony will be starting soon. But, I'm sorry, your husband can't go."

"I understand." Hyungwon smiled back, although something shattered just like that in his chest. He walked casually on the grass, didn't even give too much care if his robe would be dirty, and stopped right behind his husband's toned figure. "Heonie, time's up, Baby."

The Chae's third prince sulked immediately. "But! I just having a moment!"

"You can do this with your beloved hyung again next time, okay? Your ceremony will be started after this, and I have to bring him back to our room."

Hoseok turned to his husband, and clearly checking him out in his royal attire. For Hoseok, Hyungwon was the true definition of beauty. He looked like he just stepped right out from the noble's fairytale, moreover with those royal robe wrapped on his shoulders. _He really looked like a vampire king or something..._

"Stop staring and just kiss me already."

Hoseok giggled. "Nah, we can't do this here." he gave the bow back to Heonie before left a simple peck on his lover's cheek. "Good morning, My Baby."

And Hyungwon's heart melted, that easy. "Good morning, Love."

"Come on, both of you already married for three years, and still that shy to show up your affections towards each other in public?" Jooheon teased. "Just kiss here, nobody would stop you."

"Hey, baby bee, you're the one with real ' _Prince_ ' as the title, okay? You know the manners. Besides, you know we won't do something like that in public, though. Because our secrets in bed, stays in bed." Hoseok winked to the youngest, and Hyungwon shook his head in embarrasment.

"Oooh~! What are those secrets in bed?"

"Heonie, leave now." Hyungwon huffed. "Love, please don't ruin your little brother." he shooed his little brother with his right hand before wrapped it on his husband's side body, let the soft robe draped around the older's torso.

And Hoseok giggling brightly because of that. "Alright. Moreover, you'll know about that later, Heonie..." he winked again, and now succeed to make Jooheon blushed madly.

"I- I'll- take my leave." Jooheon shuffled to collect his bows and arrows when he heard Hyungwon laughed softly at him.

"Why is your face so red?" Jooheon's older brother teased. "Although you're my little baby, you're still an adult, right?"

Jooheon sulked some more to hear that. "Yeah."

"Ah, before I forget..." Hoseok trailed off, pulled his husband's body much closer to his own. "My little baby says _hi_. He adores you."

Jooheon stopped in his actions and looked back to his brother in law in confusion. "Wonho hyung has a little brother?"

"No, he's just my bestfriend but we grew up together since high school. The one that opened the door for you last time? The man with wolf-like eyes?"

"Ah... Changkyun..." Hyungwon mumbled on his lover's shoulder. "Does he for real? Wants you to send his _hi_ to Heonie?"

"Yes." Hoseok laughed. "I said I'll be here for a while and he whined nonstop to me to bring him here too. To meet with his dimpled prince."

Jooheon smiled. "I rarely have a secret admirer, but it feels so good." he then back to collect his arrows before gave it to one of those maids. "If hyung talks to him again later, send my _hi_ and thankfulness towards him, okay? I appreciate it so much."


	12. Chapter 12

Hoseok sat down on the window sill of his room, _no_ , his husband's room to be exact. The spacious bedroom painted in peachy-cream, with such black line wallpapered in between. The huge balcony faced right to the east wing of the kingdom, where we could see the tall pine trees reaching high to the sky. There were some busy steps shuffling in front of his bedroom, but somehow, Hoseok felt so lonely. _Your husband lives here with all these silence for almost three decades, Hoseok..._

He sighed, before back to dart his gaze outside the clear window. He could see a bunch of people gathered on the kingdom hall, most of them using a maroon velvet robe like his husband's while the other wore purple. He remembered Jooheon told him that his wife's official kingdom colours were purple and black, so they must be those people of the third Chae prince's wife. Jooheon would come to their kingdom and became their respective king, so his family made such a formal royal ceremony for the farewell thing. 

And again, Hoseok just could see them from afar. Something broke in his heart, some feelings of pain and jealousy, like how he should be there along with his husband because he's one of The Chae too, but what could he really do, right? Some feels of despair made him clenched his jaw tight, like why should he be here if he couldn't do anything freely? Why did Father obey to let his baby married him if everything would be this mess? He could just refused to let Hyungwon married him, and everything would be fine.

Hoseok bumped his forehead on the clear glass, sighed again even so desperately, and closed his eyes tight. _But I already fall this deep, I don't think I can leave just like that. I love my baby so much, he's my everything..._

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon strided back to his room while fisting the hem of his robe tight. His heart felt uneasy for some times now, and he just wanted to see his husband. _Is he okay?_

The second prince opened his bedroom door slowly, and his heart clenched painfully to see his husband just sat on the window sill, hands clasped together above his knees and his usual sly gaze turned down like he was eyeing something although Hyungwon knew his minds were elsewhere right now.

Hyungwon stepped closer, squeezed those intertwined hands gently before moved upwards to caress the soft cheeks lovingly. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Am I leaving you alone for too long?"

"No." Hoseok just smiled assuringly to his husband, before back to lowering his gaze again. "Heonie already left the kingdom?"

"He already did." Hyungwon stood in between his lover's muscular thighs, and rubbed his nape fondly. "Are you feel uncomfortable here? I'll talk to Father to let you go home."

"But how about you? He said I have to be here for some weeks before he'll decides in our fate." Hoseok finally wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, pulled him much closer until there wasn't any space between them anymore. "Moreover... I just want to be anywhere you are. If you're here, that means I have to be here too, right?"

Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat. "Love..."

"No, I'm not regretting anything. I love you so much, I just want to be with you. That's okay if I won't see the outside world anymore, I just want to be near you."

"I won't let you go from my embrace, anyway." Hyungwon left a deep kiss on his husband's forehead. "And I'm so sorry, Love, because of me-"

"Ssh." Hoseok shushed the other fondly. "Kiss me."

Hyungwon would never disobeying his husband even in million years, that was the truth, so he leaned down seconds after and pushed his bottom lip in between the blonde's. "I love you too much, Love, until it hurts to think that I already dragging you to my complicated life like this..."

"I love you more, and I don't mind to be here. In your complicated life... as long as I'm with you..." Hoseok pulled his husband's body much closer to his own while deepening their kiss. "Do you have any royal occasion again after this?"

"N-no-" Hyungwon already breathless from his lover's harsh kiss, but still managed to answer nonetheless. "We'll have- free time until lunch..."

"Free time?" Hoseok smirked, _sly_. "I doubt that."

Hyungwon whimpered to hear that. "Please be gentle this time... we'll have some relatives coming at lunch..."

"' _We_ '?" Hoseok pushed his husband down to their bed. "It'll be just _you_." he then started to unbutton those finest silk of Hyungwon's shirt with one hand, while the other still rested on the younger's cheek. "Should I do it slowly, then?"

"I love rough, but- please-"

Hoseok giggled on the other's neck. "I'll do it rough, but not enough until you can't walk, Baby. Don't worry."

"D-do it, Love-"

"Now?" Hoseok teased some more before run his thumb over his husband's thick bottom lip, while his another hand busy unzipping Hyungwon's pants. "Should I start from chest first, or thighs first?"

"T-thighs..."

"As you wish, My Prince."

*

"Where's my husband?"

"Former King called him almost half an hour ago, Prince."

And Hyungwon's heart flipped in uneasiness to hear that. _Father... please don't hurt him..._ "Thank you." he replied slowly, and the maid bowed to him before left him just like that.

The Chae's second prince wandered back and forth, bottom lip bitten harshly to keep him distracted from any uneasy feeling. _Love... please be okay..._

"Hyung."

"Ah, you startled me!" Hyungwon clutched his chest immediately. "What are you doing?"

The dirty blond haired man grinned. "Your Father asked me to bring him a robe, why?"

Hyungwon's eyes lit up to hear that. "You'll come inside Father's room?" and the other nodded, although the confusion still lingered in his face. "Please give me an update about my husband inside. Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's okay. Father just talked something with him, they also had some pleasant lunch before."

Hyungwon frowned. "Pleasant?"

"Yes...?"

"Father didn't hurt him, right, Lucas?"

"No, Hyung. Don't worry." Lucas smiled to the prince. "I'll be going now, having a date with your husband."

"Chae Lucas!" Hyungwon slapped the younger's back head in an instant. "Watch your mouth! Nobody could-"

"Baby, hey, it's not good to hurt people. Apologize."

Hyungwon sulked to see his husband's figure approaching them slowly. "I'm sorry, Lucas. But! It's your fault!"

Lucas grinned again. "Apology accepted hyung, bye!" and he stepped away from in front of Hyungwon and stopped beside Hoseok. "Prince Wonho, you're so handsome..."

"Chae Lucas!"

The said man laughed in happiness to see Hyungwon's irritated expression.

"Flirt with my husband once more and I'll kill you, you hear me?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm joking!" Lucas saluted to the second prince and made his way back inside the former king's room.

"Is it such jealousy that I see from you, huh?" Hoseok giggled to see his husband's sulked expression. "Come here, hug me."

And Hyungwon wasted no time to do as told. Melted himself on the older's embrace tightly. "Love, are you okay? Did Father hurt you? Huh?"

"No. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me even in a scratch." Hoseok kissed the prince's forehead softly. "And he allows me to go home tomorrow."

Hyungwon's heart stopped for a moment. "He'll free us?"

Hoseok smiled, _bitter_. "Just me."

The Chae's second prince bit his bottom lip in defeat. "Why? I'm your husband, I should be whenever you are."

"Father said there would be too many schedules here, so you can't go home."

"Take me with you." Hyungwon buried his face deeper on his lover's shoulder. "I don't want to be here."

"No rebelling things again, okay? Will you promise, huh?"

"No... I just want to be with you..."

"Baby-"

"No."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"I love you! I love you so much, that's why I don't want to be separated with you!"

Hoseok rubbed the younger's back head fondly. "Let's go back to our room."

"Did something happen, Love?"

"No."

"What did Father tell you? Tell me."

"Be patient." Hoseok smiled again, but Hyungwon could see such sadness lingered in his expression.

The younger then bit his bottom lip harder while reaching for his everything's hand and held it tight. _Another bad dream will be revealed after this..._

"Okay, do you want to hear it now or later?" Hoseok closed the door and locked it slowly.

"Later." Hyungwon huffed. "I know you'll tell me such a bad news. Let me hug you tight for now."

Hoseok opened his arms, letting the prince hugged him tight like he was afraid to let go. "How do you know about that?"

"Father always like that to us. He doesn't love me anymore after I married you."

"If you know he won't love you anymore then why did you still want to marry me?"

"I love you. Isn't that obvious already?" Hyungwon looked to his husband. "Don't you love me too?" and a drip of tears fell from his huge eyes.

"Why are you crying, huh? You know I love you so much." Hoseok wiped the other's tears gently. "I love you so much, my baby."

"I love you more-" Hyungwon sobbed. "I love you so much more-!"

*

Hyungwon refused to go out from his bedroom for days. Since Hoseok left the kingdom and told him anything, he just didn't want to move from his bed. He refused to eat too, and didn't want to open his door for anyone.

_"What did Father tell you, Love?" Hyungwon shifted slightly from his husband's hug. "What kind of bad news again this time?"_

_"Worst."_

_And Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat. "He wants me to marry someone else?"_

_"We- just have two choices."_

_"We? He didn't say anything to me...?" Hyungwon frowned._

_"He just said this to me because it'll be easier to talk with me than you, he said." Hoseok brushed the prince's fringe back from his eyes. "You're such a rebel. Do you know that, mmh?" he then brushed his nose and lips over his lover's forehead._

_"I know." Hyungwon closed his eyes from Hoseok's fond kiss. "Then? What choices, Love?"_

_"He said we just have these choices. One, still being together but we can't meet each other ; or two, not being together again but we can see each other for once or twice per three months."_

_Hyungwon jolted from his position immediately. "What the fuck?!"_

_"Language, baby prince."_

_"But- Love- that's too cruel!" Hyungwon back to hug the older tight. "I- what did you tell him?"_

_"I chose the latter. Not being together but we can still see each other-"_

_"So... you don't love me anymore?"_

_"Baby, it's not like that. We don't have much choices-"_

_"But why should you said that you wanted us not to be together again?!" Hyungwon hugged his husband tighter, bottom lip bitten harshly to prevent him from crying but still to no avail. "You know I just want to be with you, I don't want to be with anyone else..."_

_"Me too, Baby." Hoseok rubbed the prince's head softly. "But that's better than we couldn't see each other, right? I have to see you, to know that you're okay..."_

_"Love... why...? I don't want this... I don't want to choose between those choices, I just want to live normally with you... I... Love... why?! I just want to be with you!"_

_Hoseok sighed in despair. "Me too, Baby. But I'm sorry, we don't have much choices."_

And Hyungwon hated his Father more after he didn't allow him to bid his husband goodbye in the next day. He just given short amount of time to kiss his Hoseok before the businessman back to the outside world. And right after his lover disappeared from the kingdom, Hyungwon locked himself in the bedroom, not wanting to go out even for eat something.

He just want to smell his husband's scent on the bed until it fading away, and he pretended that the older still there with him, to at least, soothing his painful heart for a bit.

_Love... I missed you... I just want to be with you..._ Hyungwon clutched the blanket tight. _Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you miss me like I do? Will you come here again? Take me with you... everywhere... I don't care..._

"Hyungwon, open the door." some soft knocks could be heard from the door, along with Hyunwoo's deep voice. "Hyungwon."

The said man just buried his face deeper on the pillow, didn't want to move his body even for a second. He knew his brother had the spare key of his room, he would come anyway.

"Hyungwon." and The Chae's King closed the door before sat down on the edge of his brother's bed.

"I don't want to come out if my husband isn't here."

"Hyungwon, stop being this stubborn. He already chose for both of you, not to being together again but still could see each other per three months."

Hyungwon looked up from his pillow. "Like both me and him have much choices, you think?!"

"But the decision already made, Hyungwon. Your husband chose it for both of you. Now get on your feet and have a meal, come on. You'll be sick."

Hyungwon scoffed. "Why should you care? I don't want to eat. I just want to be with my husband!"

"Hyungwon! Stop being this stubborn, will you?!"

"Why should I?! You know he's my whole world! I'm agree to leave all of this royal things just to be with him! But why everybody is against my happiness!"

"Hyungwon." Hyunwoo lowered his tone, knowing well that his brother would increasing his volume if he did the same. "He loves you so much, that's why he chose to keep meeting you per three months-"

"Why Father should be this mean to me, hyung? I'm his son." Hyungwon buried his face on Hoseok's pillow, inhaling the faint masculine scent and sobbed unbearably. "I'm agree to do anything he wants as long as I have my husband with me, but he keeps making us apart... why hyung, why?! What's exactly my fault until he hates me this much?"

"Hyungwon, my little baby, listen..."

"No." Hyungwon hiccuped. "I know you'll always on Father's side. I don't want to hear anything from you. I just want to be with my husband, hyung... please... I don't want to be here anymore... I don't want to be The Chae anymore, I just want to be with him..."

Hyunwoo sighed to see his little brother sobbed on his pillow. He didn't have the heart to see his baby being all sad and broken hearted like that, but he didn't have many choices either. "Baby, do you want to be with your husband?"

"Yes. Yes, I want to be with him, hyung." Hyungwon looked up from his pillow, anticipating his brother's answer. "What can I do to be with him? I don't want to marry anyone else, I don't want to-"

"Listen to me, baby boy..."

*

"Hyunwoo, check your brother and ask him to eat. _Again_. That kid is really really stubborn. He'll get sick."

"Right away, Father." Hyunwoo stood up from his seat and walked right into his brother's room. "Doyoung-nim, please bring some foods for my brother."

"Right away, King."

"Hyungwon-ah..." Hyunwoo knocked on the wooden thing. "Hyungwon, it's me, answer the door."

For some seconds there wasn't an answer came from inside The Chae's second prince's room.

"King, these are the foods for Prince Hyungwon." a pretty maid came back to Hyunwoo's side.

"Thank you. Wait until he opens the door." Hyunwoo smiled to her before back to focusing on the wooden thing again. "Hyungwon!" he knocked a little bit louder while trying to open the door knob.

And the door opened right away.

"Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo stepped inside, the maid following behind. But the room was empty, the messy bed he saw this morning already made up neatly. "Won-ah, don't make me scared. Hyungwon- where are you?!" he wandered around on the spacious room. "Hyungwon!"

"King, I found a note."

Hyunwoo turned his back immediately, strided quickly to the maid that still holding a piece of paper. "Thank you." 

 

_I'll go find my own happiness, and I'll make sure all of you definitely can't ruin them again this time._

_-Hw_

 

And Hyunwoo's heart skipped a beat to read that. "Tell former king to be here as fast as possible, also tell the guards to double up the protection of the kingdom. Prince Hyungwon is missing."

"Right away, King." and the maid hurriedly run further from Hyunwoo's sight.

The Chae's King smiled slightly while holding that piece of paper.

_Find your happiness outside, My Baby. Be happy with your husband, and I'll make sure they won't ruin your happiness ever again..._


	13. Chapter 13

Hyungwon ran for dear life. His clothes already covered in sweat and dirt from the huge forest, phone tight in his hand, and seeing his lover's photo on the lockscreen succeed to make his tiredness swept away just like that. He kept running until his breaths became harsher, his long legs felt numb already, but he definitely couldn't stop here.

_This place still really near from the kingdom, I have to run more..._

Hyungwon took a half minute break from his run and breathed heavily.

_It's still five more minute to run before I'll reach that nearby village. Run now, Hyungwon, run!_

And The Chae's second prince continued his run while panting roughly, all the tiredness on his legs forgotten that easily.

_Love, I'm home. Wait for me._

 

 

 

 

 

"How can it happened, Hyunwoo?! Hyungwon locked himself in his room for days, he didn't eat and all, and now you say he's run away from the kingdom? With that state? And how could he escape if his room is in the third floor, and maids roaming all over the place!" The Chae's former king slammed their dining room's table loudly, startling some maids who were standing nearby in stand by.

"Father, I also don't know how he could escape. I just visited him this morning, and he still cuddled up in his blanket..."

"He must be run straight to his husband right now." Father clicked his tongue, unhappy. "That kid is really stubborn. Even Wonho already agreed for them just to meet once or twice per three months!"

"Darling, please calm down." the former Queen reached for her husband's hand. "He'll be fine. You know he can't be separated with his husband, let him has his own happiness-"

"No! He's such a disgrace to our kind! No one from The Chae is marrying a guy!"

"But, Darling... he's your son too... please don't be that strict to him..."

"It's all your fault, you know that? You always spoiled him too much, even agreed to marrying him with a guy!" Father looked at his wife furiously. "You should marrying him with a Princess back then!"

"Okay, it's all my fault, I accept that." Mrs. Chae smiled, soft. "But we definitely can't change the past, Darling. Hyungwon is so deep in love with his husband, and I don't blame him. Wonho is the best match for his rock-like head, and nobody would love him better than Wonho does."

"How if someone from outside the kingdom knows about that? About The Chae's second prince who's a gay and marrying a man, huh? He'll bring such a shame for us!"

"Father." Hyunwoo spoke up. "Then let him has his own life outside, don't just cage him here. It's all his own choice that he wanted to marry Wonho and continueing his life outside, near his husband and doesn't want to be here. Let's pretend he's married and being a respective king outside, like Jooheon does."

"Married with who?! Shin Wonho isn't even a noble! Moreover he's a man! Hyungwon is already out of his mind! That spoiled brat should know what's coming for him if I got him later!"

"Father, please. Let him be happy with his own choice-"

"No! I'll definitely punish him so bad until he doesn't dare to disobey me again."

"Darling, you're too much... he's your son, please don't be like this!"

"No." Father glared deathly to his wife. "He should know how to behave like an actual Prince he is."

"What are you gonna do to your own son, Darling? Please let him be happy..."

The Chae's former king smirked, wicked. "I'll get both of them and let Hyungwon sees how his husband struggling to catch his last breath in my hand if he's still that stubborn."

"Father, no!!"

"Darling, you're really out of your mind-"

Father raised his hand to stop them continueing their words. "Guards! Go get Prince Hyungwon and Prince Wonho, right now!"

*

Hyungwon knocked on the wooden door of all-too-familiar place he lived in for almost four years. Finally, after struggling a lot to make his legs steady to run in half a day he could make it to come back home. All thanks to his husband's debit card that the blonde left for him since they were married, which helped him to pay for a ride or even some foods. _Really_. His husband seriously taking a huge impact for his run away, although the older wasn't even there with him.

The door creaked open, and Hyungwon's huge eyes met with a pair of wolf-like eyes who were staring back at him in shock. "Hyung...?"

"Where's my husband? Is he inside, Changkyun-ah?"

"Y-yes." Changkyun stammered. "Hoseok-ah! Your husband's here!!"

And Hyungwon melted into a pair of toned arms seconds after. _His home_. Even Hoseok's faint masculine scent succeed to make him teared up in no time. "L-Love- I missed you-"

"Baby, hey, how can you be here, huh? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Baby, don't cry. I missed you so much too..." the older rubbed Hyungwon's back soothingly while peppering some soft kisses on his wet puffy cheeks.

"I- I love you so much- please don't leave me again-" Hyungwon sobbed on his husband's shoulder while tightening their hug, afraid to let go. "I just want to be with you- I love you so much, Love-"

"Okay, Baby, okay." Hoseok mumbled on the younger's neck softly. "You're safe here, with me. Nobody would hurt you, okay? We have Minhyuk and Kihyun, Changkyun too. They will protect us, alright? I love you more, my baby prince. Don't cry, you make my heart hurts." he wiped Hyungwon's tears with the back of his hands. "Greet them first, come on."

"Ah." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip slowly before made his way to the living room, where his husband's bestfriends still seated comfortably there. "Minhyuk-ssi, Kihyun-ssi, Changkyun-ssi, thank you for already taking care of my husband when I'm gone..." he bowed politely to the bestfriends.

"Eh, ahh- no- no! Please don't bow to us, Prince!" Minhyuk stopped Hyungwon from his position frantically. "We're bestfriends since before he met you, so it's really no problem at all."

Hyungwon scooted closer to his husband again. "How do you know that I'm a Prince?" he asked innocently.

"We knew about that for long already, Hyungwon-ah." Kihyun smiled to the dark haired man. "You know there's no secret between us."

"Ah..." Hyungwon nodded in understandment. "But, please don't be that formal or become awkward with me. I'm Shin Hyungwon for life, though, not The Chae anymore."

"Oh, wait. Your feet are bleeding!" Changkyun pointed the prince's feet in panic. "Did you just run all the way here?"

"I run all the way from the kingdom here."

"What the fuck?!" Hoseok turned his head to his husband in disbelief. "For real?!"

"Yes." Hyungwon nodded to his lover. "I... run away from the kingdom. I... you know I don't want to be separated with you so I-"

"Baby, you'll make yourself trapped in danger, you know that? You can't do this, you'll hurt yourself!" Hoseok was panic too, big hands stroked Hyungwon's face fondly before ushered him to have a seat near Kihyun on the sofa. "I'll take the first aid kit and warm water first. Remember this, don't do something like that anymore. You hear me?"

"Okay." Hyungwon lowered his gaze to his fists on his knees. "I'm sorry, Love. I won't do that again." he fiddled on the soft material of his pants. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be upset."

Hoseok sighed. "I'm not. I just warn you."

"Hoseok-ah, stop with the intimidating stare. You're scaring your husband, you know that? Shoo now." Kihyun waved his hand to the blonde. "We're sorry, he didn't mean to look that intimidating. He just worried about you."

"I know." Hyungwon smiled to the pink haired man. "Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

"Baby, don't you think we have to move out from here? I know Father won't let you live freely, so we have to manipulating something so they can't catch us."

"What manipulating something?" Hyungwon mumbled drowsily on his lover's bare chest. "I have this kind of strong feeling that Father would ask his guards to look for me already."

"And? How can you be this calm? We have to-"

"Love, you have your everything here. I can't ask you to just move out with me. I'll do it myself, I'll look for a safe place for us-"

"No." Hoseok cut off his lover's words immediately. "You don't have my permission to go all alone."

Hyungwon pouted. "Then how? They know I'll be with you, so they will go straight here, Love."

"We'll manipulating everything started tomorrow, Baby."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll move out abroad, change our names, change our hair colours, even use contact lenses everywhere so nobody could see our real irises colour-"

"Wait, wait-" Hyungwon looked up to his husband immediately. "Okay, I don't mind at all with the manipulating thingy, but how about your corporation? Your mom? Your bestfriends? You have everything here, Love-"

"You're my everything. We'll take care of the remaining things tomorrow. I'll contact Changkyun first to prepare the flight and all of our documents."

Hyungwon was in the lost of words. "Changkyun can prepare something like that?"

"He used to work with the FBI before, he could manipulated all of our documents just with the flick of his fingers, don't worry."

"FBI?!"

"Yeah." Hoseok reached for his phone on the night stand. "He's half blood. Half Korea-half America."

"Wow..."

"I'm so sorry, Baby." Hoseok rubbed his husband's side softly, before tightening his hug second after.

"Huh? What for?" Hyungwon looked up to meet the blonde's dark orbs, confusion lingered in his face. "I'm not gonna jealous if you contact Changkyun?" he blinked innocently. "You said he and Ki and Hyuk feel like your own family."

Hoseok laughed in amusement. "No. It's not about that, though."

"Then?"

"I feel like I'm too helpless. I can't do anything for both of us, yet you still manage to run away from your place, rebelling your Father, bickering with your siblings, just for me. I feel like... I'm not doing something enough. I'm not deserve all of your sacrifices when actually I don't do anything in return."

"Love, why do you say something like this, huh?" Hyungwon rubbed his husband's bare chest gently. "You decided to stay with me and some times... sacrificing your meetings time just for me already more than enough."

"How can it be more than enough for you? I'm not doing something big for us."

"Love, sometimes we don't need to do something big to express our love to each other, right? I already blessed enough to have you as mine, and to know you're staying by my side eventhough you know I'm a prince, the rebel one, and always pulling you in my complicated life already more than everything that I want and need. Do you remember I ever said I love you from the very first sight?" Hyungwon smiled, happy. "And to know your first love also loving you as much too... believe me, it's definitely the best feeling ever."

"I don't deserve you." Hoseok hugged the younger tighter. "I'm just a nobody, and you love me too much like I'm your whole world."

"Indeed, you are. You are my everything, my entire universe even." Hyungwon buried his face deeper on Hoseok's chest. Listening to his steady heartbeats in contentment. "I love you so so much, and you know I would never stop."

Hours later, Hyungwon woke up from constant noises from some shoes that stepping the dry leaves outside their house. His danger instinct suddenly made him opened his eyes fully, drowsy was gone just like that. He pulled himself away from his husband's embrace softly, not wanting the older to wake up from his actions, and pressed his body tight to the wall before made his way to peek outside from the slightly opened curtain.

There were some people staring intently to their house, and Hyungwon knew them as his Father's favourite soldiers. _This is so bad, I have to wake Love-_

"Love- Love-" Hyungwon whispered in panic, stroking Hoseok's bare chest and biceps slowly. "Love, wake up-"

"Mmh, five more minutes..."

"Love, it's not about work things- we have to leave this house, _right now_."

And Hoseok jolted awake seconds after. "Something happened?"

"Father's people are here. We have to run away." Hyungwon stepped slowly on the wooden floor and reached his long coat quickly. "Bring something that you really really need, and we leave this house after this."

Hoseok put on his oversized sweater and grabbed his phone, before contemplating for a second to take the car key.

"No, no. We can't use that." Hyungwon whispered to his husband and put the car key back above the table. "They're outside, near the garage."

"For real?" Hoseok whispered back. "We should run from the side door then."

"Exactly." Hyungwon intertwined their hands together and guided his lover through the side door, despite all the darkness around their house. "You'll go first-"

"What? How can I leave you just like that in something like this?"

"I'm not saying you have to leave me." Hyungwon giggled lowly. "I meant, you take the lead, Love. I'll protect you from behind." he took a pocket knife from above the fridge, and clutched it tight with his free hand. "Just incase they got me later, you have to promise me to run away from this country as far as you can, okay?"

Hoseok stopped from his walks and succeed to make Hyungwon bumped onto his back seconds after.

"Love- don't stop- wait, why? They're here?"

"No, I meant..." Hoseok huffed while turned around to hug his husband tight. "I won't let them get you away from my reach. Do you believe me?"

"More than you ever imagine. I believe you with all my life."

"Good. Give me your lips."

"Seriously? Love, we're in the middle of runaway, and you want me to kiss you? Like, right now?"

"You're much talkative than the last time we met." Hoseok smiled, content. "Kiss me. Incase this is the last time we could feel each other _this_ close."

"Love-" Hyungwon whined. "Please don't say something like that." he cradled his husband's nape and pressed their lips together, pouring all of the love he had for the older, how in love he was with his other half, how happy and blessed-

_Crack_.

They pulled out from each other's lips immediately. "We have to go, _now_. They're barging inside." Hyungwon held his lover's hand tight and let the blonde lead the way for their escape route. "Love... I love you so much..."

Hoseok's heart trembled. "I love you more. We'll be fine, believe me." he kissed the younger's back hand deeply before quietly opening the side door. "You go first, I'll close it again not to make them suspicious."

Hyungwon broke their intertwined hands and stepped outside their house, scanning the surrouding carefully. The moon still shining bright, cold air hitting his face in an instant and The Chae's second prince made an assumption that it was still 2 or 3 in the morning.

"Prince Hyungwon, Former King commanded us to bring both of you back to the Kingdom."

Hyungwon quickly turned his face to the side door and saw two men holding his husband tight, folding his arms behind his back to prevent him to fight back. "You dare touching my husband without my permission?" he gritted his teeth furiously. "Free him or I kill you here, Daehyun-nim."

"Apologize, Prince, but we just do our-"

_Bugh, crack, dugh_.

And the two men holding Hoseok already fell to the ground. Hyungwon who already prepared to throw his pocket knife to one of their face, eyeing his husband's action in disbelief. "You never told me that you're so good in melee fight?"

"But you do exactly know that I'm so damn good in everything I do."

Hyungwon huffed out a relief sigh. "I do." and a wide smile bloomed in his face second after. "I adore you more."

"You have to." Hoseok back to close their side door and grabbed his lover's hand. "Come on, we still have a very long way to go."

Hyungwon held his husband's hand as tight. "Let's go."

They hid on the bushes near the garage when a bulky man walked past them to check the side door. "But it's really risky to be together. The opportunity for us to be chased is really high. Maybe we have to separate for a while, Baby." Hoseok whispered on the younger's ear before stole a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll go first, opening the possible way for us to escape, and after I give you the sign, you can move. Okay?"

Hyungwon contemplating for a moment. "But, Love-"

"I'll be fine, you saw my skill before, right? We can involving in a one-to-one fight and I'll win over you, for sure."

Hyungwon scoffed playfully. "That's because I want you to win."

"Exactly. I know you love me so much until you don't have such heart to fight me back. Now, be a good boy and let your husband doing his job. Let me prove it that I also deeply in love with you, my everything."

"Love-" Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok's arm before the older could make his move. "I really really love you to the sun and back."

"Me too. I love you so much more." Hoseok leaned closer to steal a quick kiss on Hyungwon's lips before stood up and scanning his surrounding carefully. "I'll go first. Wait for my sign."

"Be careful." Hyungwon bit his bottom lip in nervousness, eyeing intently how careful his husband's step to reach the main gate of their house.

And a sudden push from behind caught Hyungwon off guard. He fell down to the ground on his stomach, both hands being locked behind his back and that someone pressed his nape down to prevent him to move.

_Damn_. Hyungwon cursed his splitted mind seconds before. He should examining his surrounding too, not just focusing on his husband. _You're so dumb, Hyungwon-ah. You'll reducing you and your husband time to escape..._

"Who are you?"

"Hyunsik, Prince."

Hyungwon tried to dig his memory, _which_ Hyunsik that disarming him right now. He must be Father's favourite. His actions are so smooth and almost no sound. _Ah, that Hyunsik_. Hyungwon remembered the cute eye smiled man who always near his Father before.

Mr. Chae's favourite person put a handcuff to the prince's hands to secure him from Hyungwon's sudden attack, because he knew Hyungwon was such a calculative fighter before attacking his enemy.

"Let my husband go, and I'll go with you."

"Former King said to get you and Prince Wonho, Prince. Not just one of you."

_Damn_.

Hyungwon gritted his teeth in anger. _If he succeed to chase me and Love, Father would definitely kill us. That's the fact. I have to think something else.. what should I do... what should I do..._

"Let him stand up."

Hyungwon looked up from his husband's command that Hyunsik quickly obeyed. He saw a long cut ripped Hoseok's sweater sleeve, his lips splitted and bloody, and there were one bulky man from earlier disarmed his hands from behind.

"You dare hurting my husband, Kim Minjun? I would definitely kill you, you hear me?!" Hyungwon fumed, stepped on Hyunsik's foot hard before slamming his knee on the guard's face. "I know you're Father's favourite, Hyunsik. But you're still not reaching my level." Hyungwon pressed his right foot on Hyunsik's nape, choking him with the harsh push to the ground. "You know that you'll face my wrath if you dare touching what's mine. And now you make him bloody? I'll take your last breath away, Father's dwarves."

Hoseok took his husband's death threat to think about something he could do. He definitely couldn't just watch his baby prince did all the job, right? He clenched his jaw and slammed his back head to the guard's face behind him, that succeed to make him stumbling backwards for a while. "How dare you make my husband mad..." Hoseok smirked, sly. "You know he'll definitely kill anyone who dares to hurt me... even his own Father." he swung his leg to the guard's nape, made him fell to the ground, face first.

_Slash_.

A harsh cut ripped the back of his sweater, even Hoseok could feel some stinging pain bloomed on his back.

_Damn_.

"You start this." Hoseok pulled out a revolver from his sweater pocket and cocking it right to the guard who cut his back. "May you rest in peace."

_Bang_.

_Bang_.

Both the guards who hurted Hoseok fell down to the ground, soulless. He then turned around to locate his lover, and Hyungwon still happily having fun with the five guards who cornering him in front of a tree.

"Don't attack me one by one." Hyungwon pulled out his pocket knife from his long coat pocket. "All of you, come here. Attack me together."

And they insanely really attacking Hyungwon altogether. Hoseok could heard some sickening cracks and cuts, and he hoped _that_ wasn't his husband's. But he always believe his lover was a really amazing fighter, though.

Something moving from behind the bushes made Hoseok splitted his focus for a second. _Another guards? Hell, how many people that Father commanded, for real?_

The blonde pull out his phone and pressed the number three in his speed dial like on autopilot.

_"What the fuck do you want? Don't you know it's fucking-"_

"Kihyun, I need you to pack my things in my home today. I'm leaving Korea after this, with my Baby." Hoseok raised his gun to aim the guard who wanted to hurt his husband from behind. "And tell Minhyuk to prepare the van for us, also Changkyun to rescheduling our flights to the earliest time of this day."

_Bang_.

And that guard fell to the ground, startling some Hyungwon's enemies that the prince brilliantly used the moment to stab his knife on their chests. Right on their hearts. 

_"For real?"_ Kihyun's tone suddenly change. _"You're under attack?"_

"I always know something like this would happen sooner or later, though. Don't worry, we can handle it."

Hoseok ended the call, pushed his phone just like that on his sweater pocket before back to focusing his mind on the battle field. There were some more people cornering his husband now, and although Hyungwon could knocked them down rather easily, Hoseok didn't have the heart to let him fought alone.

_I'm coming, Baby._

_Bang._

_Bang._

"Move away from my baby or I'll explode your brains!"


	14. Chapter 14

"You're so so handsome with these kind of lenses." Hoseok nuzzled his face on his lover's neck happily. "Also, I love your blond hair so so much."

"Love, you say that for millions times already." Hyungwon playfully let out a sigh, before kissed his husband's forehead deeply. "I love your black hair and grey eyes too."

"I love you so much."

"Mmh, I love you more." Hyungwon caressed the older's cheeks fondly. "Hey, they're watching."

"Let them be." Hoseok giggled to his bestfriends while kissed his husband's thick lips lovingly. "Don't you wish to have someone by your side who loves you as much too?"

"I'll definitely kill you after this, Hoseok." Kihyun glared to said man in annoyance.

"Ron, that's not my name anymore." Hoseok stucked his tongue playfully to the now purple haired man.

"You're become much arrogant after having a new name and appearances?" Changkyun scoffed from beside Hyungwon in disbelief. "Remember who changed that for you, Bunny?"

"Thank you for already helping us, Chang- I mean, Daniel." Hyungwon smiled sincerely to the youngest. "Really, we wouldn't ever escape from Korea if it's not because of you."

"Ah, hyung, don't be that formal with me." Changkyun smiled back, as sincere. "I'm happy to help. Really." he rubbed Hyungwon's clothed arm softly. "You deserve this escape too."

"Ish." Hoseok slapped Changkyun's hand away from his husband's arm. "How dare you touching him in front of my eyes?"

"Why? I definitely could kiss him here and what are you gonna do about that?"

"Are you seriously challenging me right now? I can throw you out from that window, Daniel."

"Try me, Raph."

"Hey, you two. Can you please stop bickering about Alex for a while? I need my beauty sleep, like right now." Minhyuk snickered from beside the-already-reading Kihyun. "You both so loud, I'm dizzy."

"Ya! Ed, usually you're the loudest of us!"

"Sshh. Stop bickering now." Hyungwon caressed Hoseok's cheek fondly while made a sign for them to shut up. "They'll throw us outside if we're still this loud, okay?"

"Okay, hyung." Changkyun blinked innocently to the now blond haired man. "You're so stunning."

"Thank you." Hyungwon ruffled Changkyun's now brown hair softly. "You're so cute, though, like my little bee. Are you in the same age of my baby brother?"

"The handsome dimpled prince?" Changkyun's eyes lit up in happiness. "I want to see him again, hyung."

"Ey, his wife is so easily jealous. You can't meet him." Hyungwon shook his head as a no. "But he's fine, though. He promised he'll come to our place some times."

"Oh, for real? Do tell me if he would come, hyung."

"Sure, baby wolf."

"Don't." Hoseok sulked to his husband. "He'll ruin our baby bee."

"Oh, why? They can be good friends!" Hyungwon sulked back to his lover. "Danny is a good boy, Love."

Hoseok rolled his eyes lazily. "He isn't." he then stucked his tongue again when Changkyun whined to him for already bad mouthing him. "A good boy isn't gonna seduce his brother's husband, is he?"

"Ish, just tell us that you're jealous!" Changkyun giggled to the now sulking Hoseok. "Why? Afraid that Alex hyung will leave you for me?"

Hoseok snickered. "For _you_? You're not even reaching my level, Daniel. He definitely won't choose you."

"He will! Right, hyung? You'll choose me over bunny hyung, right?"

Hyungwon chuckled to see their anticipating acts. "I'm not so sure, though." and Hoseok smiled in thriumph to hear that. "Since the very first time I just fall deeply in love with him, and I don't think I can love somebody else but him, anyway."

Changkyun sulked. "He's not loving you _that_ much, hyung..."

"Ya! Where did you hear that from!" Hoseok scolded in annoyance.

Hyungwon just shrugged casually. "Yeah, ' _he's willing to be hurted just to let me free_ ' that kind of love."

"Stop talking about last night. I'm so sick of it." Hoseok huffed while leaning his head comfortably to the head rest. "I have to admit that The Chae really have such skillful soldiers."

"Indeed. But we definitely won't win if they didn't come to help us." Hyungwon smiled to his husband's bestfriends. "Thank you very very much. Without all of you, maybe both of me and Love already killed and won't be here right now."

_Hoseok already run out of bullets, and Hyungwon's pocket knife already thrown away somewhere far from a guard's wild attack before. It had been half and an hour, and The Chae's soldiers weren't seem to be reduced, even for a bunch. Both Hoseok and his husband clearly already run out of energy, some cuts and bruises adorned their bodies, even some dried blood and ripped fabric of their clothes. It was basically a mess._

_Hyungwon thought that one of them, or both of him and his husband would be killed tonight. It was the fact. The guards were endless, and their energy was almost knocked out. It was impossible to hold on for that long, moreover to fight barehandledly._

Dear Lord, if I die today, I just want you to taking care of my husband-

_Slash. Slash. Slash._

_And Hyungwon's mind shattered elsewhere when he saw some guards fell to the ground from the sudden attack of some arrows._ Wait- arrows?!

_"We're sorry, we're late." that certain wolf-like eyed man smiled apologetically to the couple before back to pull some arrows in his bow while aiming some bunch of guards behind Hyungwon's back._

_"It's about time, Babies!"_

_"Stop whining, Hoseok!" a pink haired man flailing his whip forcefully. "It's such a good thing that we decided to come."_

_"I know you'll definitely come even after I say_ no _." Hoseok caught another revolver that thrown to him from a silver haired man._

_"Hyungwon-ah, are you okay? Do you need something?"_

Help is coming. You'll win, Hyungwon. Definitely. Now, it's not the time to stop or rest. Show them what was The Chae's second prince capable of _. "I need something long and sharp. Sword or samurai, if you have it."_

_"Right away, Prince."_

"Ey, don't you know you're so attractive with such blood on your body?" Minhyuk butted in, adoration clear in his face. "You're so amazing! No wonder your people never want to mess with you."

Hyungwon laughed it off, _easy_. "It's just because I trained to be a fighter back in the kingdom, so that's normal. But all of you? How can all of you have such amazing skill of fight?"

"Nah, it's just _him_  who's so good in real fight, both with weapon or not." the now light blue haired man pointed in Hoseok's direction with his chin. "And the rest of us just coincidentally good, with weapon only."

"Still. That's so good!" Hyungwon beamed to the older. "But... are you so sure to do this, though?"

"Alex." Kihyun warned.

"Sorry." Hyungwon playfully pouted. "I just feeling guilty."

"We've talked about this, okay? We'll move away with you and your husband. The possibility for us to get caught with the kingdom is really high, _sure_ , because we're the most relatable persons with your husband. But it's not the main point. We'll protect you, like the actual prince you are."

"He's right." Minhyuk smiled to the blond haired man. "You're our prince, Alex. And it's our duty to protect you. Moreover..." he stared teasingly to Hoseok. "Your husband couldn't protect you all alone, right?"

"Fuck you." Hoseok hissed in annoyance.

"Thank you." Hyungwon curled his hand on his lover's bicep while smiling back to Minhyuk. "Really, means a lot." he left a soft kiss on Hoseok's clothed shoulder and the older gave a fond kiss on his cheekbone in return.

"That's nothing, though." Changkyun shrugged before grinning widely. "But don't you dare to forget calling Mom."

_Hoseok's family house was their closest destination to at least, bandaging some wounds and recharging their energy before back to the runaway route. And imagine Mrs. Shin's expression to see his son and his husband also his bestfriends came home with ripped clothes, dirt everywhere on their body, and weapons covered in blood._

_"Oh my God! Babies! What happened? Come on in! Mom will prepare some warm water first!" she took Hyungwon's hand in hers before lead them to step inside the spacious house._

_Minhyuk and Changkyun crashed down onto the carpeted floor seconds after and Kihyun forced Hoseok's mom to let him help with the first aid kit and warm water._

_"Love, are you okay?" Hyungwon wiped some dirt and blood on his lover's face. "I'm sorry, all of you become like this because of me..."_

_"Please don't say something like that." Hoseok leaned to the prince's palm. "I'm fine, we're fine. Don't worry. Are you hurt, huh? Tell me where's hurt."_

_"Just minor scratches, and I'll be fine with warm shower. Come here, let me see your wounds." Hyungwon pulled his husband closer to his body before pulling out the blonde's sweater. "Oh God." he unconsciously gasped to see some long cuts on the bare body. "Kihyun-"_

_The pink haired man strided quickly to Hoseok, damped the cloth and began to clean the older's wounds._

_"Ish, it stings."_

_"Don't be weak." Kihyun hissed to his bestfriend. "You always claiming yourself as the best fighter among us and you let them hurt you_ this _bad?"_

_"I did this to protect mine." Hoseok shut his eyes tight from the painful sensations all over his upper body._

_"Hyungwon." Mrs. Shin sat down beside the beautiful prince and the said man couldn't restrain himself from tearing up._

_"Mom, I'm so sorry." he hugged the pretty woman tight. "I'm so sorry to make him trapped in danger with me..."_

_"Hey, Baby, it's okay. Hoseok is much more stronger than you think." Mrs. Shin rubbed her son in law's head fondly. "Moreover, he did this to protect you, because he loves you so much. Why should you be sorry? Nobody have the right to be sorry for falling in love."_

_"But I made him hurt, how if he regrets it to be with me-"_

_"No, he doesn't. Those are just physical injuries, Baby, but his heart would be the same. He won't ever change his mind to have you as his, even if I want to make both of you apart. Look-" Mrs. Shin wiped Hyungwon's tears away gently. "Hoseok-ah, I never thought he will put you in this kind of danger? Maybe his Father is right, you have to divorce him."_

_Hoseok opened up his eyes in shock. "Mom? What's that supposed to mean? I'm not gonna divorce him! He didn't put me in danger, I just unfocus in the battle field and couldn't protect myself better."_

_"Still. I don't want him to make my baby's life become this hard."_

_"Mom, come on. Who made me agree to marry him last time? And now you want to make your baby's life become so hard without him around? You know I love him so much. Stop with this nonsense, I won't divorce him- AH! Kihyun, it hurts!"_

_"Stop whining!"_

_"See? He won't regret it to be yours." Mrs. Shin smiled fondly to the dark haired man. "And me neither. He never been so in love with someone before, and I'm so happy to know you're treating him so well. Thank you for not stopping to fight for your marriage... thank you for already loving my baby so deeply."_

_"I would never stop, Mom. I promise." Hyungwon hugged his mother in law tight, and something started to flutter in his chest. "Thank you... for letting him be mine."_

_"Always, Baby. Always."_

_"Anyway, Mom, I'm sorry to interrupt your fondly actions- but we'll move away from Korea after this." Hoseok voiced out, and his Mom's eyes widen in surprise._

_"WHAT?! Why!"_

_"Mom, come on. You know we're the kingdom's main target right now, so we have to leave this country as far as we can. We would erase our traces too, like our name, our hair colours, our actual irises colour, blood line list, or basically everything."_

_"You won't be my baby anymore?" Mrs. Shin teared up. "I just have you in my life..." and Hyungwon's tears fell down onto his cheek to hear that._

_"I will, Mom. I'll always be your baby, okay? It's just on paper thing, so they won't catch you too." Hoseok smiled, soft. "I promise you I'll call you every single day and come back home once a while, maybe I'll send you a ticket to come see us too."_

_"Promise? You have to promise me, bad boy! You have to call me every single day!_ Every, single, day _!"_

_"I will, Mom. I will."_

"But surprisingly, Mom agreed rather easily." Kihyun replied. "Danny already erased her document with Hoseok's name on it, and she agreed to keep the last night accident as a secret just for all of us."

"But really, last night incident was so so cool." Changkyun propped his chin on his arm, eyes dreamy.

"All thanks to your brothers, we can do this as planned." Hoseok kissed his husband's forehead fondly. "Really, we owe the whole world to them."

_"Prince Wonho. Stop." a guard who already locking Hyungwon's hands on behind his back, threatened to stab the second prince's pocket knife right onto his slender neck. "Fight more, and I'll cut his neck."_

_"Love, don't stop- I'll be fine- believe me-" Hyungwon nodded assuringly to the blonde before trying to fight back, although to no avail._

_"Okay. I won't fight back anymore." Hoseok raised his hands up in surrender after throwing his guns on the ground. "Let him free. Take me."_

_"No-! Love, please don't! No- Love-!"_

_A guard behind Hoseok's back pushed him down to the ground, locking his hands tight behind his back and pressed his nape down, preventing him to move._

_"I'm gonna kill you! Let him free! You just need me, right?! Don't hurt him! Let him go!" Hyungwon tried to fight back the tight grip on his hands, but the guard pushed the tip of that pocket knife closer to Hyungwon's pulse point._

_"Stop fighting back, Prince Hyungwon, or this knife will stab you."_

_"Baby, stop fighting back." Hoseok said from the ground,_ low _. "It's okay, I guarantee you they won't ever hurt you, alright?"_

_"Love, no-" a drip of tears fell onto Hyungwon's cheek. "Let him free, please. I won't fight back anymore. Please... just please let him and his friends go. Please..."_

_Hoseok looked up to see how his bestfriends already pinned down to the ground like him, weapons thrown far away from their reach and there were bunch of guards still roaming around the place. The amount of The Chae's soldiers was impossible. Almost three hours, and they weren't subside even for a little._

_"Are you always this black-hearted?" Hoseok scoffed,_ sly _. "Your prince already begged to you and you still thrust a knife on his neck?"_

_"Apologize, Prince Wonho. We just doing our job."_

_"Take me with you. Hurt me, or kill me if it necessary. But please, let him and my babies go."_

_"NO!" Hyungwon yelled to the guard who was holding his husband's arms. "Hurt him once and I'll kill you! Just take me!"_

_"Hyungwon!" Hoseok yelled back to his lover. "Stop! Listen to me. Stop answering back. Stop fighting back. I'll go with them."_

_"No- Love- please- DON'T!"_

_"Hyungwon!"_

_The Chae's second prince fought back the sobs in his throat. He closed his eyes tight, cursing his running out of energy until made them immobilized his husband like that. It was all his fault. He had to hold on a little bit longer, he had to-_

_"Woah woah. What happened here?" a glimpse of brown haired man with such adorable dimples startled Hyungwon's messed minds. "Eh, you dare to thrust a knife on your own Prince's neck? If Father knows this, you'll die. Nobody dares to hurt his golden baby, Guardians."_

_"Stop this, all of this." another bulky man stepped out near them. "Free him."_

_"But, King-"_

_"It's a command."_

_The guard freeing Hyungwon immediately from his grasps. "Hyung." Hyungwon hugged his muscular brother tight. "Where have you been!"_

_"I'm sorry, Baby. I kind of forgot the way to get here." Hyunwoo grinned,_ sheepish _. "Where's your husband?"_

_"There!" Hyungwon pointed his helpless husband that still pressed down to the ground._

_"What are you doing to my hyung! Free him!" Jooheon snarled, kicking Hoseok's revolver to the guard's direction and succeed to hit his face dead on._

_"Stop all of this. Free them." Hyunwoo voiced out while helping Kihyun and Minhyuk from the ground. "We'll coming back to the Kingdom and tell Father that the targets succeed to escape after knocking down thousands of our people."_

_"King-"_

_"It's a command. All of you will keep this night a secret." Hyunwoo eyeing his youngest baby who helped Changkyun back to his feet. "Are we make it clear?"_

_"Yes, Your Majesty."_

_Hyunwoo smiled,_ satisfied _. "Are you both, okay?" he asked to the pink and silver haired men beside him._

_"Y-yes, King- we're fine." Kihyun stuttered and Minhyuk just nodded as an answer, both of their face covered in blood._

_"Thank you for already protecting my baby and his husband, means the whole world for me." Hyunwoo smiled again,_ soft _. "Please take care of yourselves. If you need anything please do contact me-"_

_"No-! We're fine, King. No need to spoil us like that."_

_"But you're Wonho hyung's bestfriends, so you're ours too." Jooheon stepped in their conversations while smiling wide, dimples deep. "Please do contact us, for_ everything _."_

_"Changkyun-! You're impolite-!" Minhyuk slapped Changkyun's hand that still holding Jooheon's in annoyance. "Apologize to the Prince."_

_"It's okay. Maybe he feels safe like this." Jooheon smiled wider to see Changkyun's mixed expression. "You can hold me, that's fine."_

_"Babies..." Hyunwoo cooed to his another brother who still stubbornly hugged his husband tight in his embrace. "Hyungwon, you're fine. You're safe now. Don't hug your husband too tight."_

_"No, I won't let him go from my hug." Hyungwon sobbed, lanky arms wrapped tighter around Hoseok's toned body. "He's hurt because of me!"_

_"Baby, I'm fine." Hoseok giggled in his lover's hug. "Don't cry, okay? You make my heart hurts."_

_"I- I- I'm sorry." Hyungwon's sobs died down rather quickly, but he still refused to let the other man go from his arms. "I love you so much, please don't ever leave me."_

_"I won't. I promise." Hoseok hugged the younger's body tight in his own. "You're my everything, I love you so much more."_

_Hyunwoo crouched down in front of the hugging duo and wiped Hyungwon's tears gently. "You both are such goals." he then wiped Hoseok's bloody temple carefully. "I'm jealous."_

_Hyungwon hugged his husband much tighter. "Don't separate us ever again, hyung. Please, I beg you."_

_"Of course no, Baby."_

_"Really?" Hyungwon peeked one eye open to his older brother's direction. "Promise, hyung?"_

_"Yes, Baby. Of course yes, I promise."_

_"Then, what now?"_

_Hyunwoo smiled again while wiped his little brother's tears away. "Hyungwon, My Little Baby Boy, listen. This is an order from your King, and you have to obey."_

_Hyungwon buried his face deep on Hoseok's broad shoulder again. "No... please don't make us apart..."_

_"Hey Baby, listen well, okay? Here, take all of your babies as far as you can. Don't worry about Father and the Kingdom, me and Heonie will handle it, alright? I promised you I'll give you the lost freedom you deserve, Baby Boy, and I'll fulfill it."_

**Author's Note:**

> hope this’ll work  
> leave kudos and comment as you want ❤️


End file.
